When the love has to end
by mikaera
Summary: KaiHilary fic. Kai is afraid to tell Hilary what he feels. Biovolt comes to take Kai again, has to leave her then? Is this an imposible love because of that old man? Is Kai going to explain his fear of Hilary getting involved in the Abbey things? COMPLETE
1. Mutual feelings

**Hi readers!!!!!!!! This is a Kai/Hilary story; I hope you like it, please, leave reviews!!!!!! **

**_I'm checking all the spellings and grammar mistakes from the first chapters. I really hope they get better. That doesn't mean I'm going to delay updating, just I can't stand seeing the story with lots of mistakes. Anyway, I can't guarantee this'll be perfect, I'm sorry. _**

**Ages: **

**Kai: 15 almost 16**

**Ray: 15.5**

**Tyson, Max, Kenny: 15**

**Hilary: 15.5**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Surrounded by pinkish walls, lying on a soft bed with pink covers, wearing a white skirt, a long sleeved, black t-shirt, was a brunette girl, completely lost in her feelings and thoughts.

HILARY'S POV

"As I see him now… well, he's a really cool Blader and a pretty nice guy… but years ago, he was not the guy I actually know. My friends used to call him 'Mr. Strict' or 'Mr. Sourpuss'. But since I know many things have changed, however, don't know exactly when this happened. He has always been a good Blader, but he has too many things in his –even now- secret mind, that we don't know. Now he's a 15-year-old teen, but still a loner. I wish I knew more about his childhood. Because when I first met him, he didn't… even… say 'hello' or something. It still annoys me thinking about that.

Nowadays, he's my bishie, but I'm afraid of him finding it out… he's always aware of everything, besides, I know Tyson always says I'm so evident, I wish I weren't. I love him since he saved my life risking his, twice. But he doesn't know that I like him, at least I don't think he knows.

I just wished he's not in love with another girl… my crush on him is very big, I have to say… Kai… what a strong name."

NORMAL POV

Someone knocked the door. –"Hilary! - Came a voice shouting from outdoors. Someone is looking for you!"

"What?"-Asked the brown haired girl. She stepped down from her bed and opened her bedroom door. "Who's there mom?"

"It's Tyson, he's looking for you dear."

"Hn…" the girl walked to the door and opened it to see the team she was helping. Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson were standing in front of her house door.

"Time to practice!!! You wanna come with us???"-Said Tyson. She nearly believed Tyson was going training.

"Who are going to be there?" she asked curiously, only one aim in her mind.

"Ray, Max, Kenny and me. Kai is in the park, he said he needed to think.¬¬" laughed the navy-haired boy.

"I…I…I have to do some homework! See you later guys!" –lied the girl, closing the door in front of their faces.

"Bah, whatever!!"- the boy left immediately.

'What could have happened to him?' though Hilary, as she put on her jacket. "Mom, I'll be back soon!" she smiled, while grabbing the house keys from the key holder. She opened the door and once she made sure Tyson and the guys had already left she started to walk in the direction of the park.

* * *

Sitting on the grass, arms folded, eyes closed, was a 15 year old guy completely lost in his feelings and thoughts.

KAI'S POV

'What was I thinking? Telling her won't be a solution! What if she doesn't like me? What will I say? … I have to give up to that idea _too._ So…, when can be the best moment? No way; I'll write her a letter. But… what if Tyson reads it first? He can do such a thing… and I would have failed again. And there won't be another possibility. Ray said that the best way was telling her face to face. But I've got to admit… I don't have self-esteem when talking about love… I'm not sure if I could handle that…'

NORMAL POV

"Kai! Here you are!"- Said a very familiar voice, which disturbed Kai's feelings and made him blush immediately. Kai turned to his back.

"Hil- Hilary?"

* * *

**hey! What do you think about it? Any suggestions accepted, don't forget to REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!**

**Hope I can update soon,**

**Bye,**

**Mika-**


	2. Past makes me remember

Heeeyyyy!!!!! I didn't expect that reviews so early!!!!! Keep on, people, and I'll keep updating!!! Hilary thinks he's not interested because he seems not to be interested in anybody (but that is just because he's a loner!)… I don't think someone is going to kiss someone on this chap, cause I want to get them more involved in each other… but yes soon!!

-This chapter is longer! -

* * *

"Hil- Hilary?"-Asked Kai, still red. –"What are you doing here?" 

"I… I… came here because… ehhh… I had nowhere to go and… umm, when Tyson told me you were here--"

"Tyson? Didn't he invite you to practice?" the cold, pale Kai was back soon.

"Eh? Ah… yes… yes, but I worried about you… what happens?"

"To me? Nothing, don't worry, I just… nothing"

"Sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yes… and no… Forget it. It's my problem, and if I can't deal with it by my own, neither you or anybody will."

"Don't be so stubborn!! Kai, please, I know something is around your mind. Tell me, don't be afraid…" she didn't even know she would speak that way, so naturally, to the boy she liked.

"No, I'm ok… sure… I'm ok…"

"Kai…"

"No." determination was held in the teen's voice.

"Ok… but if you change your mind, let me know. Whenever, trust me."

"Yes, I trust you."

'I cant believe it! He said he trusts me!!' thought an exited Hilary. "Thank you" was the short reply, before walking faraway, to the beach way, where she though Tyson and the others would be training.

* * *

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIPPPPP!!!!!!"- The voices of Ray and Tyson beyblading could be heard from the street. 

"Tyson!"-Said Max, full of energy and hyperactive as often.

"I'm busy Max, wait"- said the teen, looking at his spinning blade.

"Really Tyson, look over there!"- Said Ray.

"What?" – Tyson looked to the place Ray was pointing. A man dressed in black went out from the place he was looking at them. - "Who is… NOOOOO I'VE LOST THE BATTLE!!!"

'He doesn't even care about it…' thought Ray, still annoyed at the youngest attitude.

* * *

-At Tyson's dojo, 9:00pm – 

Kai, alone, was locked in his room. His teammates couldn't get in, so he opened the last drawer of his desk. He looked inside, and something old caught his eye. The thing he was looking for.

Kai took out the photo from the drawer; at the same time nostalgic tears were forming at his eyes. The photo showed a man and a woman with a 5 years old kid. Kai looked deeply I his mom's eyes. Then he looked at his father. He was a very strong man. But his smile… made Kai remember his evil grandfather's smile… He ended up looking at his 5 years old version. Tears now running down his cheeks, as he saw him happy, been loved. They were his parents, yes, but he was truly loved by someone.

The next day was November 9th, the date Kai had been born. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was in the abbey. There, everything that could be seen was dark and pain… Kai wrapped his pillow, wiping away some tears. Then the pictures of the girl he actually loved invaded his mind.

* * *

Heyyyy!!!! Did you like it????? I've got to leave now, I've an exam, but don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!! –Send me good luck! 

Good luck to all!!!!

Bye,

Mika-


	3. Just want to be alone

Hey, sorry for the long wait, at least I have the next chap, uh?

_Note for here: the names of Kai's parents are taken from Crossing the Bridge of Starbugkenny. Please you must take a look at that fic it's a really excellent one. _

Enjoy!!

* * *

"What are we going to do?" –asked Ray, "you know, tomorrow is Kai's birthday…"

"He doesn't like parties Ray, we will do nothing." Said Tyson,

"He doesn't like them because he hasn't had them." Said Max. "We should do some kind of celebration, and tell him that it is for any special reason until…9:00 pm, for example, when everyone is here."

'So… -thought Hilary- I didn't know his birthday was tomorrow… I hope they decide to make a party…' for her surprise, everyone greeted Max's idea. The American young was excited.

* * *

Kai put the photo back on the desk. Then he remembered Dranzer. He tried to remember when he had received it. After a while he did, when he was twelve, he received a present from someone called Rand Hiwatari. Then he found out that his father had left it to be given to him at the age of twelve.

Slowly he grabbed the blade from his pocket, and put Dranzer on a shelf. Then he went out of the room.

* * *

"Kai! What where you doing?!" asked Ray, in a worried tone.

"Ah… nothing." said the cold voice from Kai.

"Are you going to eat with us?" asked Tyson, after his stomach 'shouted'

"No, I'm fine."

"C'mon Kai"

"Ok… whatever." The cold teen gave up, and he sat in a chair between Hilary and Ray.

"Um… Kai… -said Hilary- r you planning to do something for tomorrow?"

"I want to be alone." Said Kai. everyone glared at this comment, except for Tyson, who was really busy with the food.

"Kai… we know you had a difficult childhood, but that is no reason not to have fun on your birthday!" complained Ray.

"My birthday is not a funny thing for me… maybe you don't understand, but it's the truth."-Replied Kai.

* * *

That night was cold, Kenny and Hilary had gone to their houses, and the other four teens where sleeping peacefully in Tyson's room at the dojo. Except from one.

(It was a cold night in Russia. A young kid was sleeping beside his mum. The following day was the child's birthday. When he woke up, he looked at the feet of his bed, where two presents were. He ran to the kitchen, where his parents were. "Hi mom! Hi dad!". He was happy.

Then, the night came. An old man entered to the house. "I think today is the grate day, don't you?" said the elder. "What do you mean, father?" said the kid's dad.

"I want to take him with me, I have to teach him the Benefits of Life, I don't need you and more, Rand." the aged man replied.

"Rhylie, runaway, take Kai with you. My father is dangerous. I love you, tell Kai that too, runaway!" Kai's dad was scared.

"You can't escape!" the intrude shouted. After a gun shoot Kai's dad felt to the floor.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" came the piercing scream from the woman, wrapping Kai in her arms tightly and trying to runaway.

"How could you? He was your own son!" another shoot, the kid's mum was dead. The body was thrown to the fireplace. Kai started to cry (the dream's Kai, and the real) and was carried to a black car by his grandfather.)

"I want you here!" Said the sixteen years old Kai (remember it was November 9th now) getting up suddenly from his bed. He blushed deeply as he saw Ray, already dressed, sitting in his bed.

"Happy birthday" –said the black haired guy, bright (but plastered) smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"You… had a nightmare." Now Ray's face turned normally worried.

"…"

"Come on, tell me…"

"Yes, I did have a nightmare." replied Kai. "but I need to go outside for a minute" -Kai got out of his bed, fully dressed.

"Sure you don't want to talk?" but Kai kept walking without a word.

* * *

Ok, now I have to do Spanish homework, so I leave you here…

Good luck,

Write ya soon,

Mika-


	4. The first step

Hello!!! Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for the reviews!! I really want to make a Kai/Hil scene soon, so I will se if I manage to get to the scene in this chapter. If so this will be long! Enjoy it!

Note: Ray knows Kai's feelings about Hilary, and he also knows Hilary's feelings about Kai.

I passed the Spanish test:)

* * *

Kai made his way out and stopped in the middle of Tyson's garden. The fresh of the new morning breath touching his face, made him feel special, and also made him feel… strange. "What was that dream?" thought the boy. "It seemed to be me, but when? I wish I could remember more about my childhood, there are so many questions I don't understand, so many things that after all, are things that happened to me and I wish I could remember…" Whispered him.

"Are you ok?" asked a familiar girl's voice. Kai jumped away from his thoughts, as he turned to his back to see… "Hil-Hilary?"

"G-good morning Kai, what are you doing outside? it's cold." Said the girl.

"Ahh… yes, sure." He had to admit, Hilary had some kind of authority with him.

Kai followed Hilary silently, thinking in the opportunity he could have taken, but no, he hadn't.

"Happy birthday Kai!" said Tyson and Max; slapping friendly his back as Kai got inside the kitchen. "Thanks…" whispered Kai, wanting them not to make more things to him than that. It really wasn't a good day. And Kai was on the bad mood, as the past ten Novembers 9th.

-11:30am-

Someone knocked the door.

"Who could be so early?" asked Kenny, who had arrived 15 minutes before.

"I dunno chief," said the Tyson.

"I think I know." Said Tyson's grandpa, as he walked quickly to open the door.

"WOW!!!!!! HI EVERYONE!!!!!! WELCOME!!!!!!" shouted Tyson seeing as the Majestics, White Tigers, Psychics, Saint Shields and All Starz where standing.

"Who invited them?" asked coldly Kai, who was apart from the other Bladebreakers with Hilary. He received another glare from the team, just giving one back in reply.

"I did, to a barbecue." Said Tyson's Grandpa, making the guests get inside the house.

"Grate Grandpa!" said Max.

Fortunately for him, no one seemed to be aware of the date. At least that was what he thought.

* * *

'I don't know anyone…' thought Hilary.

"Why aren't you with Tyson or the others?" asked Kai, who was near her, back against the wall, arms folded, eyes closed.

"Eh? Oh… I wasn't with you when you met all these teams, so I don't know them… well, only by the TV."

"I see, you weren't either in Russia when we met all of them again."

"Which one is the Russian team?" asked the girl, concerned about what Tyson and Ray had told her about the soldiers.

"They are not here. Anyway, Tala, the leader, is the only one who should, I mean, he is the only member you can talk to."

"And the others?"

"You could say that they are… kinda machines." Whispered the boy.

At the same time, Tyson had told all the teams to go to the bedroom, and to put all the presents for Kai in a big bag, that later was going to be put in Kai's bed.

At 11:45 it started to rain, and it got colder. Kai remembered his dream because of this. Would it be possible that every November 9th it rained? For Kai, it was.

"Ok, everyone to the table, we are going to eat!" shouted Grandpa. Tyson was the first sitting in the table.

* * *

While everybody was talking, Kai took the opportunity to ask something to his teammates.

"And… who of you suggested this… um… meeting?" asked Kai, glaring at Tyson.

"Why do you look at me? Do you really think I had to do with this? Not this time, mate! " asked the navy haired boy.

"Don't blame him Kai, I was the one who invited them, when Ray told me he heard your whispers last night." Said Grandpa, low enough for just Kai and Ray to listen.

"Why Ray?"

"You worried me, Kai, and you didn't tell me anything then… so…"

"jm. I'm going outside for a minute, don't follow me." Said, or well, ordered Kai.

After some minutes Kai wasn't back, Hilary got up saying that she had to go to the bathroom.

'Those two…' thought Ray.

* * *

Hilary jumped to the exterior by the window. She didn't want anyone to know she would be with Kai.

* * *

'I do want to make this day special. - Thought Kai. - Unforgettable. There is only one way and I know it. I have to tell her. I _must_ tell her what I feel.' He was sitting in the ground, arms folded, eyes closed.

"Kai…" said a female voice.

"What?! Hilary…"

"You worried me, you said you would be back soon, and you didn't."

"I'm fine."

"Kai… I… need to talk to you…" whispered Hilary.

"Sure, tell me," said Kai, not thinking of something important, he thought she was going to ask him about what Ray had said of his dream, or something like that.

"Kai I… don't know what to say but… it is… sorry I'm nervous… I--"

Tyson walked near them, unaware of the world outside his little bubble that surrounded him. "Hilary, come inside, we are going to clean and we need your help."

"Yes, sure… see you later Kai," said Hilary, sad. 'I think there will be an opportunity.' Thought the girl.

'Damn Tyson' was the cold thought.

* * *

"Tyson, I told you not to go outside!" shouted Ray.

"Why do you think I would follow your orders?"

"You don't understand…"

8:00pm

The boys were beyblading and the girls where talking in the living room (also Hilary was there).

"We are going to watch the film now, girls, why don't you call the boys, Mariah?"

"Sure Ray" she left the room.

"What film are we going to see?" asked Emily, a bit anxious.

"One is Signs, and the other one is Matrix Revolutions, which one do you prefer?" asked the black-haired guy.

"Any." Said Salima.

"Signs!" said Hilary, arriving with some boys behind her.

"The same for me" said Mariah.

"I prefer signs." Said Myriam.

"So it's signs." Said Emily. "What a pity! I preferred Matrix! Neo is cute!"

"What do you say Emily, signs is the best one." Complained Max.

"But I'll get scared! And moreover, I like Neo!"

"You can sit next to me." Said the blond-haired.

"Thank you Max."

* * *

"Hilary…-said Ray. - Sit there."- He pointed to one of the armchairs.

"Why?" asked the girl?

"Do it and see." Hilary followed.

* * *

Just before the movie started, the rest of the boys had entered to the room, and as Ray thought, Kai sat next to Hilary, (in the place where you put your hands on an armchair). Ray smiled to Hilary.

The movie started (if you didn't see it, is and alien movie) and all the people in the room drew their attention to the TV screen. Ray sat between Mariah and Myriam, who was next to Johnny, all in the sofa. In one of the armchairs were Kai and Hilary and in the other were Salima, Emily and Max. Tyson was lying in the carpet along with Kane and Ozuma, and behind those three were the rest of the people sitting on the floor.

Hilary found her hand on Kai's knee, and his hand on her shoulder, what made her blush deep red, but she kept silent and not moving. Later she began to get scare because of the suspense in the movie, and so she tensed her hand unconsciously.

Kai felt her fear, it was easy to him to discover other people's emotions. He took courage, and grabbed her hand on his own, and put it near his chest. Hilary cold feel the warmth emanated from Kai's body in her cold hand. She could feel that Kai had some feelings for her… even though she didn't know if that was unconscious or not, Kai was slowly getting closer to her, as if he wanted something.

Suddenly she felt Kai's body touching hers, still watching the movie, in the same place than before, but his body against hers.

For Kai, this feeling was strange; he had never felt something like that before, the warmth of a girl. It was the perfect moment to kiss her, but he stopped as he remembered the people there. After cursing them all, he just made her head rest on his arm. He didn't want the movie to end now, he wanted it to last forever, but time passed quickly and soon the film was over.

When Ozuma turned on the lights, he got surprised of what he saw: Emily was hugging Max strongly, Myriam hand was holding Johnny's hand and Mariah's head was resting in Ray's shoulder. But more surprised he turned when he saw Kai and Hilary, who, after blushing, got one apart from the other.

Kai went to the room. 'What's this?' he thought as he saw the large bag in his bed. He looked inside. There were lots of presents. (¬¬) Kai sighted, before he opened the first one; it was a group of Beyblade parts, from the White Tigers. The second one was a Linking Park's CD from the All Starz. Other was a pen, an expensive pen, from the Psychics. The Majestics had bought him a gray cotton jacket, with his name on the back. The present from the Saint shields was a white t-shirt, and finally, he opened the last bag. It said: 'To Our Strong Leader, The Bladebreakers.'

Kai opened it and inside he found five small packs. "lot of package for all this." The first one was from Tyson, a book _'I'm sure I don't read the same he does'-_ It was called 'History'. Kai continued with the next pack, from Kenny, it was a watch _'Fortunately I don't need a watch to know the time, I'm aware of it constantly'. _Max had got him a new white scarf '_Anyway, I prefer to buy them myself._'. The other packet was a soft teddy bear, a panda. '_I prefer a pillow, is more comfortable' _It was from Ray, Kai guessed. Finally it was Hilary's pack that was a black t-shirt with a symbol of fire in the back. Kai liked it. Perhaps because of the owner. He hadn't got a reply for that.

Slowly Kai put everything in the bag again. Ray got into the room. –22:00pm-

"Almost over your birthday, did you like the presents?" asked the Chinese.

"I… just don't want it to finish. I want to tell her before…"

"Any help with that?"

"No… but… I think she likes me… by the way she acted during the movie."

"She does Kai." Ray left the room.

Kai really hoped ray was right… but his mind was busy now to think about ray and his opinions. 'I hope I could talk with you mum. Now you would be the right person to talk to.' thought Kai. 'Or perhaps dad, to ask him how he told you that… he loved you. Because I remember you loved each other as much as you _love me **now**. _So if I have a relationship with someone, I would like to love her as much as I can, and I would like her to love me equally.'

* * *

That was long!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked it!!!! Kawaii!!!!!!!

I don't know if I will update soon but I hope so!!!!!

See ya!

Mika-


	5. My own birthday present

Hey!!!! Thank you for those who review, and thanks too for those who are reading! If you are not reviewing, please do so, for me to know you like this story.

* * *

"KAIIIII!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tyson from the kitchen.

"What?" asked his teammate?

"Come." Kai went to the kitchen / eating-place. As he entered, he saw no light. Instead, a small candle was shining in the middle of the round table.

'Oh no' thought the guy. And he guessed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" a lot of voices were heard, as the other guys let space to Kai to pass in.

"No please… Tyson…" asked Kai. but the "happy birthday" song was already been sang. Everyone cheering, everyone smiling… just as it hadn't had happened **that** night.

"Yes, I know friend. I know you've been through a difficult past, but now it is present and I won't let you make this moment another part of your painful history." – said Tyson in a determinant tone, like an order.

"WHO WANTS A PIECE OF CAKE???" asked Max, starting to put pieces in the napkins.

Fun went on all over the place, until eleven at night, when the other teams had to leave.

"We're leaving Tyson. Tomorrow we have to travel back to Europe." Said Robert.

"Really?? If so, I hope to see you soon!"

"Yes, we think so." Said Oliver.

"I think there's a tournament coming near America, we'll let you know as soon as possible if we've got any news." Informed Enrique.

"thanks boys! Bye!"

"Goodbye." Said Kai, coldly.

* * *

"Ozuma…-suggested Myriam- we better leave, it's getting late."

"Yes you're right."

Soon, all the guests had left, all except Hilary and Kenny…

* * *

23:30.

"Hilary, would you like to stay here for this night?" asked Tyson's grandpa.

"Oh? Won't you mind…

"No, please, stay"

"Yes, sure…"

"Ok, if you are going to stay here, let's see who is going to sleep with whom… we just have five beds…" said Tyson, as he made six small papers with their names on them.

Everyone glared at him.

"You think that's funny? –complained Kai.- We can make a bed for her if…"

"YES I THINK THAT LAUGHING BECAUSE ONE OF YOU HAS TO SLEEP WITH HER IS VERY FUNNY SO LET ME GO ON WITH THIS." Argued Tyson.

"The two names that Tyson takes last from my hand, sleep together, right?" everyone agreed, as Tyson took out three papers from Ray's hand. Hilary and Kai crossed their fingers (in my country, it is a way of giving luck), but none of them noticed that the other was doing it too.

"Hilary… and…-said ray, above a whisper. –Kai."-He smiled.

Tyson laughed out loud. Kai just glared at him, and Hilary hit his head. They went to bed quickly.

* * *

'I just have thirty minutes and my day is over.'- thought Kai. He was now lying in his bed with Hilary, making sure to give her space. As it was a hot night, Kai was only in trousers, top torn. Hilary was wearing a tight fitting sleeve less t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. When he was sure every one was sleep, he inched closer to her, reaching her warmth.

"Kai…" whispered Hilary.

"Tell me…"

"I… wanted to tell you… I…--" but he was faster. Kai pulled away his past experiences, and only thought in Hilary. He looked deeply in her ruby eyes, and he put one of his hands on her face, the other on her shoulder. "I love you," he said, as he pressed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes and felt how the girl put one hand on his chest, and the other round his neck. Kai felt as his heart was pounding hard against his chest. He had never felt like that before, but he couldn't stop the need of more.

He risked everything, running his tongue through her lower lip, and Hilary opened her mouth, letting Kai's soul get in.

His arms ran down by both sides of her body, up to her hips, and he pressed her against him. Hilary's arms were both around his neck, wrapping him tightly, not to let that feeling go away. She had never thought of seen Kai like that. They belonged one another. He broke the kiss softly, but still holding her.

"That meant..." started Hilary.

"I hope that it means to you the same that it means to me…"

"I… love you Kai. Since you saved me the firs time, remember?

"That's good."

"Are you my… boyfriend now?"

"What do you want? We can leave it here, or continue forever."

Hilary just looked at him, and nodded in response. And Kai kissed her again, in a passionate kiss that would last forever. The two slept together, Kai's arms one under her t-shirt, in her back, and the other rounding her waist. Her hands were on his chest and round his neck.

Two golden eyes were watching in the dark. Ray had noticed.

* * *

kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What do you think??? This isn't finished yet!

I promise that I will update soon, if you review soon.

_:::Advances on the next episode:::_

_:::Team Bladebreakers: this is a solicitation to participate in the New World Beyblade Tournament…::: '**He**…**He** is going to be there… with the Russian soldiers…' "please, don't let her get hurt!"::: "it happened in the first tournament…":::_

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mika-


	6. A solicitude

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!you reviewed a lot, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thank you too for the ones who didn't review, but read!

My new page is groups . msn . com / blitzkreigboys (remove spaces)

Carapheonix I have sent you an e-mail with the answer, ok?

Enjoy!,

....................................................................................

morning, 8:00 am

Hilary woke up to feel the warmth beside her, proving that the night before hadn't been a dream. Kai was still sleeping, holding her by her waist, protectively. One of her arms was in Kai's neck, and the other was in his abdomen, wrapping Kai tightly.

"Hilary..." whispered Kai.

"Kai..." said the girl, softly. They didn't need words to explain how were they feeling. Kai pulled her closer to him, both bodies touching one another, both feeling the other's warmth. Kai got his face closer to hers, and suddenly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Hilary allowed Kai in, and he made it a deeper kiss.

"Kai" said a male voice, before noticing the pair. Kai blushed deep red, and breaked the kiss.

"R-Raaaay.....I....I....." Kai tried to explain that strange thing ray had seen, immediately separating from Hilary.

"you don't have to explain anything. Don't worry, the others haven't woken yet."

"I... I..."

"come on, you two, let's have breakfast."

"thanks, ray." Kai laid himself next to Hilary, and kissed her neck. "come on, let's go with ray."

"yes Kai" the girl went to the bathroom in order to get dressed.

'I wasn't thinking this could happen, -thought Kai- I didn't even know some day I would date a girl. My lessons in Russia didn't matter to me when I gave the first kiss...the pain it caused to me going to the abbey, shouldn't have let this kind of emotions keep still alive in me... but that dream I had the night before, remains me all the time.... Where thy my parents? I don't know yet if they are dead, as I suppose. The only photograph I have of them is the one I found in Voltaire's desk, and I stole it.'

"Kai!" said Hilary, pretty dressed, as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"let's go." Kai, already dressed, followed his girlfriend to the kitchen.

...

"look what I've found!" said Ray, showing a small envelope with a letter inside.

"what's that?" asked Hilary. Kai handed the letter.

"team Bladebreakers: this is a solicitation to participate in the New World Beyblade Tournament –NWBT- which wil take place in Canada, on November 20th of this year. Teams must be between three and five players, who will fight in 3 rounds of one vs. one. We'll be waiting for you, BBA." Read Kai.

"what are you going to do?" asked the girl.

"Ray, What you think"

"don't ask me, you're the leader."

"we... will go." Kai had forgot something very important.

-10:30 am-

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!G'MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tyson.

"good morning – said Kai, coldly.- have breakfast quickly, Hilary and I will be waiting outside to train."

"why do we have to start a Sunday sunny morning with training?!"

"we'll participate in the next tournament" explained Ray. THE THREE TEENS LEFT Tyson, Kenny and max to have breakfast.

"did – did – did you see the same as I did?" asked Tyson.

"Kai is..."

"dating"

"with"

Hilary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????" shouted the navy haired "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

...

"I... just hope those idiots don't want ME to participate as one of them again..." whispered Kai, but Hilary heard.

"what?"

"Hilary... I don't want you to get hurt... if someone comes to get me, please don't follow me. – Kai's voice begun to frighten Hilary. – "I won't be ok, really, but I can manage to come back myself."

"Kai, no..."

"it happened the last world championship... but if it happens again, don't worry... I'll return, because I love you. maybe you don't understand what I'm, saying, but if something happens and I decide to leave Tyson's house for a while, just don't follow me."

"Kai... I love you."

all the things

you are saying now

it can't be

just it cannot be truth

my love, I want you here

don't want to loose you,

want you here

cause you opened my eyes

please don't leave...

please don't leave...

I will be with you forever more

Please... don't leave me with this poor wish...

Hilary kissed Kai, and then wrapped him tightly. "don't leave this house... don't leave."

"Hilary, this is a decision I will need to make later."

"but..."

"no. just promise you won't follow me."

"I just want you to be ok..."

................................................................................................

please leave reviews people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks in advance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mika-


	7. What happened

Well, here it is. A good chapter I think, with some violence and a bit of Kai's past. Please, forgive me is it isn't as you expected, but this kind of violence will give me something to go on in the story.

Enjoy!

......................................................................................................

days passed, Kai forcing the team to get up early to train, and preying, because he really didn't want to go with Him again.

_November 19th_

Kai woke up with a jump. He had just had an awful nightmare. He was been absorbed by a tunnel, a black tunnel. But Hilary was holding his hand, not letting him go. Kai sat on the bed, and looked at Hilary beside him. Her hands were around his waist, wrapping him tightly. Kai rested his head in the pillow again, and placed a hand in Hilary's neck.. he looked to the clock: 6:15 am. He kissed Hilary's hand and then got up, in order to put on clothes and have breakfast.

When the walked inside the kitchen, he found a black envelope on the floor. He grabbed it, and once opened, he knew where it came from, cause it was written in Russian. "we want you Kai. Return or we'll look for you. Remember your lessons Kai, everyone near you that shows you love will be killed. Don't hide yourself from your destiny. Don't fail us..."

"no. this can't be truth. Why this happens in every tournament? They'll come from me... Hilary... they'll hurt her... no I can't let it pass, I must return." Tears started forming on his crimson eyes. He closed his eyes, bad images coming to obstruct his path. "no... I don't want to..." cried Kai, just as a seven years old. Kai felt as someone entered to the room. He hoped it was not Hilary.

"Kai! What is?!" asked a voice. Kai was standing, looking at the note, crying without sound. The owner of the voice walked closer to him.

"_they_ ask me to return." Kai couldn't stop the tears this time. He felt a pair of hands hold his shoulders, in order to protect him, but... "don't touch me!"

"come on... I won't hurt you, you know that" said Ray.

"it isn't that..." Kai suddenly retracted what he had said.

"let me see the note." Said the raven-haired boy.

"it's... it's ok, I can handle it." Answered Kai, confused."

"Kai..." Kai gave him the note. "shit, Biovolt."

"yes, Biovolt, Him, and my past together." Kai's back was against Ray's body, who was looking by over Kai's shoulder, hugging him. Kai slowly turned round, and wrapped him too. 'this Kai isn't the normal one. Something must be happening'

"I'm sorry..." said Kai, shyly.

"you don't need to. Please, tell me what's happening... one moment you don't want to be touched, next moment you're wrapping me too... you talk of someone you call 'Him' and some others, 'them' ... who is Him?"

"it's a long story... but, Ray, if I tell you... I'm afraid of what you can think of me then..."

"don't be. You prefer going outside?"

"hai..." both walked outside, and Kai got ready to the sacrifice telling the truth.

"Ray... what I'm going to tell you, only those who were in the abbey know. Ray, you've become my best friend apart from Tala... you've the right to know... but not even Hilary knows it.

When I was seven was the first time it happened. No one was able to tell what happened when you disobeyed, because as the Teachers told, it wasn't good to do that, they said we would regret it till we were dead... and I regret it. I hadn't followed the Rules as it was expected for me to do.

And that night He took me out of the room. He told me He needed to teach me something, that as I was superior it could only be taught to me. That made me feel special, so I followed my trainer. He took me to his room, at the top floor of the abbey, in one of the cupules, near my grandfather's. as it was midnight, He told me to be silent not to wake up him or the Guards. It started when he made me take of my shirt. I followed, because I didn't knew, no one had talked me about those things. It went on and finished with His hands all over my body."

Kai, still crying, was ashamed of his past. "I don't want to return... cause it seems that all my memories will return real again... I don't want... you know."

"oh Kai...- Ray slowly wrapped him, even though Kai tried to refuse the huge.- it's me, don't care"

"hai, wakarimasu"_ I understand..._

_14 pm - after lunch_

"the bus will arrive soon" said Tyson, happy as always.

"yes, ty, I'm goin'"

"do ya bring food for the travel, Hil?"

"can't you think of something that isn't food, Tyson?"

"sleep?"

..._while..._

"Kai! Calm down!" Kai's breath was short and scared.

"Ray, I can't! I'm fine."

"oh, yes, I've noticed you're as calm as usual."

"Shut up!"

"Kai, you know that's not good"

"I can't keep thinking in it!"

"you said it..."

"let's go then!"

the trip was one hour long till they reached the airport. After half an hour they got into the plane. Kai sat between Hilary and Ray, and Kenny, Max and Tyson sat behind. Far behind, Mr Dickenson was sitting with Tyson's Grandpa.

Kai softly ran his hand by Hilary's hair. She was resting her head in his shoulder, not sleeping, thinking in her boyfriend. It was the first time she traveled by plane. She was a bit scared, but not at all. She took Kai's free hand on her own, and pressed it against her lap. "are you scared?" asked Kai.

"eh...no, don't worry."

"Hil, don't be afraid, it's nothing, soon we'll be flying."

"what if the plane brakes down in the middle of the air?"

"it won't"

"but if it d--"

"it won't." Kai got closer to her and pressed their lips together. He ran his tongue by her lips, shyly, and Hilary opened her mouth.

Ray smiled as he saw Kai relaxing at last. He still couldn't believe that Kai had being through that, it was odd. But it made sense if you thought on the way Kai acted when he was touched. He refused it."

.........................................................................................................

well, I must stop here, I hope you liked it

will update soon if I can!

Mika-


	8. Meetings

Hi! Sorry for the late updating... I was busy with tests and everything…O.o

Now, here on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The plane landed safely on LA, after 8 hours of flight. "we have four ours 'till the flight to Ottawa. You can have a rest till then but you must be here at 8 o'clock. Try to be here before guys." Explained Mr. Dikenson, as he made his way to a café near the airport, together with Tyson's grandpa.

"I think you n' Hilary'd like to have some privacy, won't you?"

"yeah… thanks Ray." Said Hilary

"if you need me, I'll be in that bookshop, kay?"

"sure, call ya if necessary." Kai and Hilary started walking hand by hand, to the opposite direction than Ray.

Kai sat on the ground of a hill-like ground, on a square. Hilary rested her head in his lap. He kissed her, more passionately each second, and ran his hands by her body. She put her hands around his chest, directly touching his skin by under his t-shirt. He felt a chill in his back. Again. He broke the kiss.

"what is Kai?"

"n-noting…"he looked to another place. Hilary got up from his lap and forced him to look at her.

"Hil… I… I…"

"Kai… calm down everything's ok…"

""hai…hai…"

"Kai, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"forget--"

"no. tell me."

"Hilary… promise you'll still love me after this…"

'what fucking thing makes you doubt?' thought Hilary. "**Kai, I'll always love you, no matter what I will.**"

"I don't like being in touch with anybody because… **He** did me something bad… as bad as a lesson…"

"Kai… who're you talking about?"

"when I was in the abbey… **He** took me out of my room and **He**… r… **He** r… **He** raped me."

"Kai…" Hilary wasn't sure of what to say… but she trusted Kai… "who did that?"

"my Trainer."

"Boris?"

"Don't name him!"

"Kai…"

"we must go on. I have to forget… Don't tell anybody… please."

"Kai?" she called

"yeah?"

"I love you."

Kai smiled, and kissed her in return. They walked inside of an alley that was in their way back.

"Hilary… forgive me. I shouldn't have told you about my past…"

"Kai, please, I'll love you forever, and it doesn't matter what he did you, it's everything in the past"

"you must understand… for me, it's not only in the past… it's in the future."

"future? You mean… Canada?"

"if Boris is there… I'm afraid his wish of _me being his_ will come to reality again."

"I promise I won't leave you. No matter what I'll always be at your side."

"**NO**. If Boris captures me, stay with Ray and don't try to rescue me. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"but Kai…"

"still I have friends at the abbey who can help me to return… Hilary please… (_we'll get you Kai… we know we're closer to you… return… we'll kill everyone near you… return… we'll look for you, we know exactly where you hide yourself… return…_)

"Kai?…"

"no… I don't want to…"

"Kai?"

"leave me! Don't hurt them!"

"Kai! what is?"

"Hilary… don't kill her!"

"KAI, PLEASE, ANSWER ME!!"

"I'll kill myself if you touch her!"

"KAI!! NO!!" his eyes were hardly closed, his hands strongly holding his girlfriend arms, when he suddenly relaxed and let his body fell in her lap.

"Kai?… Kai??"

"what happened?"

"are you ok?"

"Hilary?"

"I'm here Kai… I promised I'd never leave you…"

"had I had a nightmare?"

"something like that…"

"I'm scared Hil…"

"let's go and find Ray…"

"Ray…"

"does he know?"

"yes… I told him."

"good. Then let's go with him."

…

Ray was inside a bookshop, looking at the area of animal books, specially cats. Now he had an amount of ten books to buy.

"hey there catty-boy!" said Hilary, loudly."

"Hilary!"

"hi Ray." Said Kai.

"Kai! You look bad, what happened?"

"er… nothing." Hilary looked at him."

"don't lie me."

"tell him." Said Kai to Hilary.

"it was like a nightmare… he was acting strange, like fearing for someone."

"b-Boris?"

"yes… yes… to be honest… I feared that she could go through the same as me."

"I'll go to the cashier and then we go with Mr. D, ok?"

"sure, take your time."

Kai walked outside. He rest his back against a wall. He looked at the distance, and saw a few people dressed of black doing a strange movement. Suddenly, two arms wrapped him by his waist and ran by his back. He breathed fast, and opened his eyes to see who was there. He closed the distance between he and Hilary with a soft kiss, that prolonged.

He broke the kiss softly because of the need of oxygen. She noticed fear in his eyes. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"I saw something… only a fey men, that's all."

"sure it's ok?"

"hm, don't care."

The three guys went to the café where Mr. D. was supposed to be.

They soon returned to the airport, all of them. "please wait here guys, we'll take the luggage to the assistants." Offered Tyson's grandpa.

"sure."

…

"please wait here Ray, I won't be long."

"where are you going?"

"I think someone is looking for me."

…

-----KAI'S POV-----

I was walking in on direction I knew well. I was going to find out if he was whom I was expecting.

"Kai." Whispered a very familiar voice. I turned to my back, and there he was. A guy, of my age, red-haired."

"Tala." I answered.

"I came here to warn you, friend… he hadn't left here… now he's two blocks from us."

"B-Bor--"

"please don't fear Kai. Yes he is."

"Tala I… I…"

"you don't have to say nothing." He wrapped me. His hands around my shoulders… my best friend… But as I felt the Russian skin I couldn't help chilling. I rested my heart in his shoulder.

"Kai, listen to me."

"Tala I…" Kai was frightened.

"you've forgotten how not to feel" Tala had felt it.

"I know. That's because someone owes my heart."

"you have a girlfriend?"

"Hilary. I don't want her to get involved in this…"

"I know."

"please Tala, tell **Him **nothing about her."

"I won't, don't mind."

""thanks… I promise, that after the world championships or before, I'll rescue you from that hell… just don't forget me."

"I won't. Promise you won't forget me either."

"I promise. I must return. The plane is leaving."

"go and enjoy while you still can."

"Forgive me, I can't take you with me. **He **could catch both of us if I do."

"I understand. Don't care."

Kai left walking slowly, after stretching hands with his friend. Tala did so, but faster, hurrying to get with Boris. He didn't wanted to, but he had to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all…. Review and tell me what you think of it.

While, I leave you an advance on the next chapter…

"Let's find a place not to be seen Kai… they're here, they're looking for you." "make silence, come here." "they might have followed us" "Hilary might be in danger!" "he'll be there tomorrow Kai. Don't go to the tournament." "I'm sorry, but I can't be absent…"

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!!!!!!

Mika-


	9. The alley

Well, here is the next chap, sorry for the delay.

……………………………………………………………………

"where have you been!" asked Bryan as Tala entered to the room. He was alone in the place.

"talking to somebody." Replied him, coldly.

"whom?"

"Kai." Tala knew well that Bryan was now against Boris, as he and Kai were. But Kai didn't.

"how is he? You still care for him since he's no longer with us."

"hehe… he's better than us if you wanna know that. And **he** will notice soon I believe."

"about what?"

"Kai, he is dating with somebody."

"whom?"

"Hilary, I don't think you know her, nice girl… you mustn't tell anybody what I have just said. Kai will kill me if you do."

"I won't…"

….

"Kai! You finally show up!" exclaimed Hilary.

"sorry, I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"it's ok, I know you like to disappear."

"thanks. For thinking that of me." He walked to her, and kissed softly her lips. They separated when they saw the rest looking at them. "this is nothing of other world to be looking at us like that!" said Kai.

….. AFTER THE FLIGHT, IN OTTAWA…..

"let's find a good hotel to sleep and eat." Suggested Tyson. they did that. While Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandpa made the arrangements in the hotel, the guys went for a walk.

Tyson, Max and Kenny went to the shopping center, and Kai Ray and Hilary went to the surrenders of the hotel in order to know more the city.

As they walked, a red haired guy stepped in front of them. Hilary froze, as she saw the cold expression in his face. Kai walked towards her, and rounded her with his arms protectively.

"don't care for him Hilary. Hi Tala."

"hi Kai. You must be Hilary, are you?"

"yes."

"sorry for scaring you Hilary."

Hilary just nodded. Kai and Tala changed some words in russian, as Ray and Hilary looked at them no understanding a word. Both heard a strange noise that caught their attention, specially Hilary's-

"what was that, guys?"

"they are here Kai. We must hide ourselves."

"no. it's impossible."

"but probable." Kai grabbed Hilary's arm.

They entered quickly to an alley nearby.

"Hilary!" called Kai.

"Kai." Said a male voice, holding his arm.

"Ray…"

"don't care for her, Tala will protect her. Don't worry."

"I know…"

….

"Kai? Guys?" asked Tala, but no answer. "fuck. This is my fault."

"who is there? Is that you, Hilary?"

"it's me.. I don't find Kai…" said her, a bit disappointed.

"don't mind, I'll help you."

"ok…ok…"

they heard adult voices faraway.

"make silence and come here." Said Tala, suddenly lowering his voice.

"why? What's wrong?"

"just do so. They might have followed us." They hided behind some boxes. Hilary sat on Tala's lap, because of the little space. Tala, without knowing why, liked that situation. He looked at the girl, whose back was against his chest, and noticed her wet face. She was crying.

Night came soon, and with it, the cold of outside, and the fear of being followed. Kai and Ray went to look for the others, but they didn't succeed.

"she might be in danger…"

"enough Kai. She's ok, didn't you said that Tala was able to protect her?"

"I know but… I remember her wrapping me… when I told her the truth, she comforted me instead of not caring…"

"so you talk to her… that's good… but we need to rest. We can't continue searching for them in the dark, let's wait for the morning, when the sun will light this place."

"ok…ok…"

Kai finally resigned, and Ray sat down in the middle of old boxes and pieces of metal and paper. He pulled from Kai's shirt to sat the guy next to him. He laid his body on the boxes, and so did Kai, next to the Chinese guy.

"I don't wanna leave here…" said Kai, softly. "I think they might catch us if we do…"

"I think so…"

Kai suddenly felt an arm on his abdomen, and froze.

"you ok?"

"It's… nothing…"

…..

Tala noticed she was scared. Slowly rounded his wais with his strong arms, from behind. She let scape a short breath of air, feeling so close to him, feeling his cold skin…

Tala didn't even knew he could do that kind of things, but he was doing maybe instinctively. And surprisingly, the girl rested her back in his chest, now also feeling his smell. It wasn't as Kai, but it seemed to be. Slowly, she let Tala kiss her cheek, and both slept like that, holding each other.

…

next morning, Kai and Ray went to look for the others as soon as they woke up. They found them not so far away, and safe. Kai and Hilary looked at each other with happy expressions on their faces. Kai walked towards her, and kissed softly her lips, then making it a deeper kiss.

Ray and Tala just looked to another place, blushing and smiling when the kiss started.

"why don't we return to the hotel Kai? The others may worry" suggested Ray, once that the pair finished.

"yes, as you want."

"Tala, will they do any harm to you for staying last night with us?" asked Hilary.

"no if I don't tell them I was with Kai." Said Tala.

"are they really that bad?"

"more than you imagine." Added Kai.

"you better run. They might be waiting." Said the Chinese.

"good bye, Ray." Said Tala. They gave hands. "good bye, Kai." They gave hands. "good bye, Hilary." They gave a kiss to each other in the cheek, and smiled.

…in the way…

"what is between you and Hilary?" asked Kai.

"don't worry. – she grabbed his hand, fingers linked – I was just thanking him, for caring about me last night."

"I see." Ray laughed.

………………………………………………

well, that's all by now, review!

Thanks,

Bye!

Mika.


	10. The Tournament Begins

**When the love has to end**

**Chapter 10**

After those experiences in the street, Kai, ray and Hilary decided it was better to stop going out and start training seriously for the tournament.

The night before the tournament, Kai went outside alone while the others were sleeping. He needed some air. He needed to think. Suddenly, he saw something moving between the trees, and soon tala appeared.

"Why are you always following?" asked Kai, confused.

"don't ask. I came here because I know his plans, i heard him talking to your grand father."

"call him Voltaire."

"kay. The thing is that... **he** will be there tomorrow. To look for you. Don't go, Kai, don't let him get near Hilary either."

"Tala... I'm sorry, I can't be absent in this tournament."

"But Kai!"

"No, Tala. Forgive me, but I will go. I'll be fine"

…

THE NEXT DAY…

"AND, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME AGAIN TO THE NWB TOURNAMENT IN OTTAWA!"BEYBLADERS, WELCOME TOO AND GET READY TO LET IT RIP!"

"THANKS, BRAD, WE ARE HERE WITH THE BEYBLADERS, LET'S SEE WHAT WE'VE GOT!" –shouted Jazzman.- "IN THE FIRST PLACE, WITH THE TITLE OF THE LAST CHAMPIONSHIP, WE HAVE THE KNOWN BLADEBREAKERS! AND OPPOSITE TO THEM ARE THE GRIP FORCE TEAM, FROM FRANCE!"

"they don't seem so rude" said ray.

"Don't let your eyes be tricked by the appearances" pointed Kai, coldly. Hilary could see the fear in her eyes, he tried to be cold, like always.

"OK, WELCOME TEAMS, AND THE BLADERS ARE TYSON, FROM THE BLADE BREAKERS, AND MARIEU, FROM THE GRIP FORCE TEAM!" –said jazzman.

The battle was nearly short. Marieu's blade was finished soon, he wasn't pretty good.

Tyson went back with his team, and looked sarcastically to his team leader.

"well, the appearances tell a lot, don't you think?"

"jm."

"c'mon, your turn Kai, finish them."

Kai simply walked to the plate, and heard jazzman talking loudly.

"THE RUDE KAI FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS IS FIGHTING FRED, FROM THE GRIP FORCE TEAM!"

"you look strong, but you are not for me." Said Fred.

"you talk so much. Let's see what you can do in the plate."

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIP!"

the battle started fast. Kai's blade was taking Fred's blade quickly off from the plate, Kai looked at the spinning dranzer and then… Kai put up his sight. He soon felt frozen, paralyzed, he couldn't give any more orders to dranzer because he couldn't speak. He had fear. A lot of fear. He saw **Him**.

Kai's eyes opened wide. He heard voices, calling him. Why hadn't he followed Tala's advice? He was sitting next to Voltaire, and the Demolition Boys were in front of them. Boris Balkov was looking directly to Kai's eyes, and so was doing Kai. Suddenly, the purple haired one passed softly his hand by his own cheek, and Kai, who understood completely the message, walked back. Tala was saying something like "don't loose control", but he didn't heard. Brad was also speaking, and his _friends_… Hilary cried a soft "Kai…"

"Kai! Please Kai!" shouted Tala, but he was stopped, by a hand on his shoulder, and a voice…

"don't stop him. I love seeing him fearing, and I wish he started to cry in this right moment." Said the man.

'Kai…'- thought the red haired.

….

Kai was feeling strange. Something soft was under him. Like a bed. He felt pain, in his left arm and all his body. He made an effort and opened his eyes, to see light. He was in a room like a hospital. The Bladebreakers were around him.

"what… happened?" asked the teen.

"Kai?" whispered his girlfriend.

"Kai, are you ok?" asked Ray.

"what happened? Who won the battle?"

"how can you think in those things man, just look at you!" said Tyson.

"But who won?" Kai insisted.

"Fred decided to cancel that battle." Explained Kenny.

"I see. – Kai slowly looked around and said…- where am I?"

"This is a little room for injured bladders." Said a woman voice.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, staring at the woman.

"I'm Krina Volkova, I will take care of you Kai. In the middle of the battle you fall to the floor and your friends called me. As for I know, you lost conscience when you looked at some place." Explained the nurse, "isn't it like that, Kai?" asked, patiently. She was tall, with long and black hair, and brownish eyes. She was wearing a white uniform.

"Y-Yes." Answered Kai, fearing to say something that could bring questions.

"Would you please leave the room for a few minutes?" asked the nurse to the other people. They did so, except from Hilary, of course, who didn't move from where she was sitting.

"Pardon, I have asked you to leave the…"

"I want her to stay here." Interrupted Kai, seriously.

"ok, ok. Kai, I'll ask you a few questions that you must answer, but first I want you to take off your shirt, because I need to check your heart beat while you answer."

"jm." Kai did what she wanted, and once again Hilary was looking at his perfect body.

The nurse walked to look for something, came back and placed a stethoscope and her hand in Kai's chest. Kai felt the chill, as every time someone touched him, harder when he or she was a doctor. Hilary knew that and grabbed his hand between hers.

"Ok… What did you saw that make you froze?"

"a person." Kai wasn't about to reveal his life details if there was no need to. He could continue answering like that.

"Was he a man or a woman."

"a man. I won't say his name."

"Please Kai, we have to interview that man to see what connections you have with him."

"I know exactly who is him, and I know exactly all the things he made me." Kai closed his eyes.

"Tell me Kai. –said Krina, seriously. – "Is it an order." –she said the last in russian. He had no longer heard those words in that language since the times he was in the abbey, in the same voice tone that his trainer said them many years ago.

Hilary looked as Kai closed his eyes strongly and tightened his hand. His pulse started to go faster, and faster, and faster…

"Kai, are you ok?"

"Don't worry he is ok." Said Hilary to the nurse. "Kai… calm down… nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise. Calm down please."

"Hilary… those words… were my trainer's…"

"no. Krina said them."

"Is she… russian?"

"Yes, I am." Said the woman. "Is the man russian. Is he, or was he, your trainer?"

"Yes. He was."

"Is He Boris Balkov?" Kai tensed his body, as the nurse pronounced his name.

"…y-yes, he is." Answered Hilary, knowing that was the best for Kai.

The nurse's eyes opened wide. She knew that man, and the sort of things he was able to do. But not enough as Kai did.

"ok…ok… now, tell me what kind of things he did to you, apart from the fear he caused you against him."

"…"

"Please Kai, you must understand, is for your own good"

"A lot, I mean, from punching, that was the most common one, to the worst, that was …. Eh …. Staying one day locked in a dark room, not eating or drinking without the daylight." Hilary knew he was lying.

After a few questions about his past in the abbey, in which Kai never said the complete truth, the nurse left the room.

"Hilary…" whispered Kai.

"Kai… grate battle… I understood what happened…"

"I wouldn't like to tell anybody… just… I don't know… they don't need to know."

"Ray and I will remain silent, but if you don't tell them, they won't be able to arrest Boris and your grandfather!"

"…"

………………………………………………….

Wel, that's all for now, and I promise I'll update soon if you review!

Mikaera.


	11. Back Again

Returned to life! Came baaack! Chapter eleven, though.

Kai was feeling better, and he had woken up early. At 8:00am he decided to getu up in order to have a good shower.

He got into the bathroom. As he slowly took his shirt off, looked at his chest. Some scars from his childhood were still there. He didn't want to remember that.

…

Hilary woke up slowly. She looked beside her, Kai wasn't there. She remembered minutes after that something had happened to him the last day. She decided to get up and pay a look on Kai, in case he needed something.

…

Kai felt the cold water running by his body. He started thinking about the next battle. He needed to concentrate. Perhaps Fred was going to want a new battle against him again. He needed to avoid that man. To forget his fear to him. Just forget it.

He finished showering quickly, and put a towel round his waist. He dressed up, and went back to the room where the bladebreakers were sleeping, without saying a word to Krina, the nurse, who just smiled at him.

In his way he found his girlfriend. He kissed her softly, and apologized for being late. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed Kai's arm when a door at their left was opened.

"Kai, what a surprise!" Said the man who was standing next to them in the room. Kai froze.

"What do you want?" asked Hilary, heroically.

"Oh young lady, I'm Boris Balkov, Kai knows me well…"

"I didn't ask you who you were, what do you want from us!" repeated the bravery girl.

"Leave us!" Said Kai coldly, trying to escape from His hand.

"I think that's not possible. You must come with me, Kai, and if you say a word young lady, Kai will suffer it _as the old good times_" said the bad man, in a musical voice.

"Hilary. Tell the others I'm fine… tell them… I'm ok. We can't avoid this." Resigned Kai, as Boris's left arm pulled him closer.

"That's right Kai, you are where you like to be." Added the man.

"But Kai!" –Cried the girl. His boyfriend said 'no' with his head. Hilary looked at his eyes, and strongly closed hers. She ran away without looking back, remembering Kai's words in the alley. 'If he captures me, don't follow. Go with ray, I'll be ok.'

…

"Back again, Kai?"

"Shut up." Kai's arm was still being held by Boris.

"First Lesson of First Level: Don't give Me orders. Remember? I am the trainer, and I think your memory needs to be refreshed, don't you? –said the man, as his free hand ran by Kai's waist, making him feel the well known chill. – "Second lesson, don't try to escape, because I can do whatever I want. Tala knows it well."

"Tala?" Asked the guy, confused.

"Your little friend, who wanted to advice you my presence. Now, come with me." Ordered the man.

Kai was terribly scared, but he followed. In fact, the old man wouldn't let his arm go. The guy was locked in a room with the red haired, Boris stood outside and locked the door.

"Kai…" whispered Tala.

"Tala." Replied the just in boy.

"I didn't expected this… nor what happened yesterday…" Tala was sitting in the cold floor, there were no lights, his back against the wall.

"The lesson"

"Yes… The Lesson… it was so, so bad Kai."

"I know it's bad… He did you so much?"

"A lot for me… it is… the second time."

"Tala…" he walked near him, and wrapped him slowly. Kai felt how Tala froze, as he many times had done. Then the red haired relaxed, wrapping Kai too. "I understand. He tried to… a minutes before…"

"Oh Kai…" they kept like that about a minute. Tears started falling from their. It was so painful for both.

Song by: Bryan Adams – Album: Spirit.

All the people laugh…  
Playing just for fun  
As the seasons change  
Remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on  
I can't even stand  
I've got nothing left  
Just, an empty hand

I'm a soldier  
Won it so, I must give up to fight  
There's nothing more for me,  
Leave me away…  
Or leave me lying here…

All the people ask  
Tell them I'm ok…  
There's no road I know  
They lead to anyway…

Later I can  
Fell that I'll stumble in the dark  
Leave it down, besides,  
Not to go on…

And from the high  
Somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that comes  
Remembering who you are!

"If you loose yourself  
you're carrying to the sorrow,  
to be strong tonight…  
remember who you are!"

You're a soldier now  
Fighting in a hard night  
To be free once more  
That's what I fight for!

…

Hilary got inside the room, her face plenty of tears. 'This can't be true! Tell me he's Ok!' thought the girl.

"What's the matter, Hilary?" asked ray, confused.

"n… nothing…" she ran to her room, always shared with Kai. 'why like this? There must be something we could do… if Kai tries to escape… Boris will punish him maybe as Kai told me… neither Boris nor anybody has the right to touch him… neither I… WHY?... why is him so… so… so… attractive? Is he suffering because of that?'

…

Kai and Tala's room's door opened slowly at eleven pm. Everybody was supposed to be either sleeping or training. Kai was standing next to the window. Tala was lying in his bed, from where he got up, quickly. "Kai?" asked a lilac-haired guy.

"B-Bryan?" asked Kai, confused.

"Hi Bry…" said Tala, simply.

"Hey? You trust him that much?"

"He has changed a lot since you saw him the last time... it's time for you to get accustomed to some things that have changed, man."

"o.. ok.."

"Tala. I've gotta show you something, it's… very important."

"What is it?"

"Can he see it?" Asked Tala, pointing to Kai.

"It doesn't matter… come with me." answered Bryan.

The three guys got inside the hotel's elevator, and once there, Bryan started making a confusing combination between the numbers.

"0, 1, 0… hey Bryan what is this about? You're going to brake the machine this way!" warned Tala. The elevator started moving down.

"How do you know this? And how did you find our room's key?... he got it…" confronted Kai.

"stolen. I was in his room…"

The elevator stopped at some point. As they walked out, children's cries could be heard.

"What's that sound?" asked Tala, worried.

"Don't worry. They think we are Him." Answered Bryan.

...It was nice, don't you think? I'll be back VERY soon with new chaps, don't worry... review!

Hey, action from the dirty old man is coming in! ((Poor Kai))...TT... (yeah i know you know...)


	12. Discoverments and Fear

Chapter twelve! Now I'm getting quicker.

…

"What's that sound?" asked Tala, worried.

"Don't worry. They think we are **him**."

"Who thinks?"

"Look at them yourself." Calmly said Bryan, putting up his head as he entered to a room in the hotel, using the same key that had previously unlocked Kai and Tala's room. Inside, the place looked like a jail.

Suddenly, as the three figures turned visible, the cries were replaced by English whispers.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" whispered Tala in Russian (the three are using this language all the time, is the only one Bryan speaks).

"Why does he need them here?" asked Kai.

"I… maybe they are Canadian… " guessed Bryan, looking at the children's faces.

Five children around the age of six were together in a corner of the room.

"Could he be capturing more children?" asked Kai, confused.

"I want to help them" confessed Tala.

"What?"

"I need to. It's like a must."

"You don't even know if they speak Russian, what I doubt a lot." Discouraged the lilac haired.

"C'mon… let's try… umm… - Tala got near the kids. They walked back, and suddenly their backs were on the wall… -no, no! I won't hurt you!" – explained the red haired.

"Tala they are afraid. You've got to come up with a trustful idea" – remarked Kai.

"Yes… I know… umm…" the boy got into his knees, and put his hands on the floor. "Hey, come here. I want to talk to you…" insisted the guy.

"Tala they are not Russian. C'mon, forget it." Persuaded Kai.

"No. Lets try… come here… I won't hurt you." Asked the boy in Chinese.

"Who… are… you… ?" asked one of the little children. Tala smirked to his friends.

"My name is Tala. Do you speak Chinese?" tried the red haired.

"My dad taught me a little…" answered the boy, slowly.

"That's good. Which is your name?" asked hopefully.

"I'm Rehki. These are my teammates, as it told me Sir Boris."

Kai and Bryan shared looks. They couldn't understand a word, but they knew so well their instructor's name that they would recognize it in any language.

"He has already started to fill their brains with his stupidities." Pointed Kai out. Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "I hope he's still by there."

"Who are your friends?" Asked Tala, to the little boy.

"We… 'Are not allowed to have friends'"

"That's not true. But just hide it from the trainer. It's ok to be friends, Rehki."

"They are… Mariek, Jonathan, Mark, and Ruben. Do you want to be my friend?" asked innocently the child.

"Sure. They are Kai, and Bryan." Said Tala introducing his own friends.

"Hey, we must leave now. He comes to check them each hour." Warned Bryan, looking at his clock.

"Rehki I'm sorry but… I must leave. See you later, ok?"

"ok…ok… good night."

"good night."

Thy left the room, and Bryan locked once again the door.

"Hey, he won't come! You've got the keys!" argued Tala.

"No… this can't be the only key."

"Right…" just after they got inside the elevator, a tear slowly ran by the red haired cheek. Kai slowly brushed it out.

"Hey, don't cry… we'll save them!" encouraged the boy.

"It's not that… that boy… Rehki… was taught Chinese by his father… just like me."

"Tala… why do you think they are here?" asked Kai, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"Obviously, to satisfy His needs."

Kai looked to another place. The word 'needs', mostly coming out in a conversation about his trainer was… something hurting. The elevator stopped at their floor, and they got to their room. It was ten pm. Tala laid himself on the bed, Kai walked near the window. 'Freedom… Hilary… I hope you're ok… I want to see you… ' thought the boy, as he opened the window's glass and pulled hard the bars that prohibited the escape.

"Never try it…" advised Tala.

"I'm sorry… -Kai closed the window. – if you two knew how much I miss her…"

"I understand you…" assured Bryan.

"do you understand love?" accused the first, coldly.

"Because I am in love." Explained unhopeful.

"What?" Asked Kai and Tala at the same time. O.o

"Yes… you heard well… but I'm in a difficult situation…"

"Who is the lucky one?"

"I don't know if she's really lucky… she's… Natasha."

"What? Oh man! Look at the person you've fallen in love with!" complained Tala.

"Don't shout. Bryan, are you sure you've fallen in love with her?" Asked Kai, confused.

"Yeah… she's pretty, just the opposite than his evil father…"

"Jm I agree with that point… -added Tala. –but… you may bring problems if you date her…"

"See it this way Bry… you can do whatever you want with her… we'll be with you, always." Promised Kai, who actually was trusting Bryan.

"What if He wants to do us something because of that?" suggested the lilac-haired.

"it… it doesn't matter. We can stand it."

"Thank you… Kai, Tala, I'll help you with all I can."

"Thanks man…"

… during the night…

…

"Hilary! Open the door please! You've been locked in that room and didn't even come out to eat!" shouted Ray, knocking in the girl's room.

"leave me…" her voice sounded like death's…

"Please. I'm your friend, remember? And I know Kai wanted me to stay there with you, to take care of you!"

"…" she walked slowly to the door, and let Ray in.

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked the Chinese. "I don't want to leave you alone… Hilary… we all want Kai back… we want him with us, because we are his friends."

"ok… who won the play?" asked the girl, trying to sound like Kai.

"It was the last round against the Griv-force… I fought versus Karmen, and won. We passed to he next level, the battles continue the day after tomorrow."

"when will you be fighting Kai?"

"I don't know…" answered ray. 'Fuck, she misses him a lot… and he does too' thought the boy. He slowly wrapped Hilary by her waist, and she gave in resting her head in ray's shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"Kai… - whispered the boy. – anywhere you are… I hope you're ok."

…

But Kai couldn't close his eyes. His teammates were not at this room on that moment. They had gone somewhere, called by The Trainer. He was in his bed, clothes on, -he wouldn't allow himself to stay undressed in that place- and scared. Yes. He was fearing** He** could come. It was very dark, and a cold night. And Kai was right. A slight sound was heard on the door, Kai froze.

He knew what was coming. A shy tear fall from his eye. Steps. Steps coming directly to him.

Kai thought in Hilary, the alley, the first time he met her… their first kiss. **He** was next to his bed.

A malefic, soft voice whispered in his ear. "Come with me, if you don't want me to hurt anyone else."

…

Wheaaa! Chapter twelve! Promised, done. See ya soon! VERY soon, again. i'm so inspired at this moment… waiting for reviews!

www . fotolog . com / mikaera (underline) k

(go and look at me!)


	13. The Lesson

When the love has to end… Chapter 13…

The Lesson

_It was very dark, and a cold night. And Kai was right. A slight sound was heard on the door, Kai froze._

_He knew what was coming. A shy tear fall from his eye. Steps. Steps coming directly to him._

_Kai thought in Hilary, the alley, the first time he met her… their first kiss. **He** was next to his bed._

_A malefic, soft voice whispered in his ear. "Come with me, if you don't want me to hurt anyone else."_

**His** hand grabbed Kai's. The guy was like a block of ice. Slowly, following His orders, sat on the bed.

"Why?..." asked Kai, in a low voice.

"Because you're my favorite… and so much time has passed on since this… you've to obey, come Kai."

The two-toned haired boy stood up, and walked to the door. He was following His orders without knowing why. The door gave to the common room. The man opened the outside gate, into the corridor of the hotel. Then he walked Kai to the elevator, always a hand in his shoulder. Everything was dark, but the machine still worked. It led Kai and the Man to the highest floor, where the guy was taken by his 'superior' to a small, cold room. He couldn't see anything.

As Kai entered the room, he heard the door being locked after him. He was paralyzed.

At the same moment, a hand against his chest threw him to a bed in the middle of the room. He took a mouthful of air before feeling a man's body over him. He was bigger than Kai, so it covered the boy from head to toe. **He** pressed his body against the bed, and so against Kai's.

_**It **had begun._

The boy strongly bite his lips, closing his mouth, and managed to cross his arms above his hips. The oldest, without blame, ran his big hands over his chest and arms.

"Don't be afraid, my little. It will be less painful than when you were younger… only of you cooperate. You'll be so mine, Kai."

"Never!" managed Kai to say, without opening his mouth a lot. "Not again! not again!" whispered the guy, his breath faster than ever, scared, his hands tighten. He tensioned his arms, when the man took his chance and while the guy spoke he strongly and powerfully ran his tongue by the teens lips. It was disgusting.

"You feel my power? Do you see I can make you whatever you like!" Kai couldn't help it, but what the man was saying was true. He couldn't do anything but let the man play with his body as a toy.

"I don't think so!"

"Really?" Despite his many efforts, Kai was finally forced to give in, when his Trainer showed a small knife, pointing his neck.

"You can't kill me!" – gasped the guy.

"I won't, don't fear. But I can hurt you, and you know that."

It was true, but "I don't mind!", refused the guy. Kai proved it when the mad man made a slight cut on his shoulder.

"That hurts!" assumed the boy, loudly.

"You should know that I like your blood, little…" warned the Trainer, tasting Kai's by running his tongue by his arm, and then by his neck and chest. Kai's head moved back. "You like it!" shouted he man.

"Never!"

"But you do!"

"Leave me!"

"What about doing this to your 'lovely teammate'"

'Hilary!' –thought Kai. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Ohh yes I do! … but I prefer strong people to do this, don't worry."

"Hilary is not weak… or is she?"

"If you don't want me to dishonor her, you know exactly what you've got to do…"

"NO!"

"C'mon Kai! You can do it! Like when you were a kid, remember!"

"Hilary… I … I … ok…"

"Say it louder, I can't hear you!"

"Ahh…ah… I… I … I'll… help… you…!"- decided Kai, about to cry.

"That's My boy!" Shouted the dirty old man, undressing Kai's chest. The teen's soft skin was, once again, directly against the man's.

"Ah…ah…" whispered Kai, extremely scared.

…Kai's POV…

I remembered every word of The Lesson as he touched me… and I repeated it slowly… 'to be in contact, means love, you mustn't touch anyone that's not me; to kiss, means passion and desire, and you only feel this for Power; to love, means weakness, you mustn't love, you must be cold, and that means power, you must give that power to me…'

"Your Trainer!" completed Boris.

As I felt his cold hand under my waist, I only though in seeing Ray. Why Ray, and not Hilary? She was my girlfriend… but I was so ashamed of myself, of what she could think about me… She knew the Truth, but what I would do to tell her… that I was afraid… very scared. That I was weak, and…

"Men can't be weak" confirmed the man.

My mouth was impregnated by his smell and taste… awful. Not more awful that when his mouth went down to my chest, and even downer, and downer… I felt his 'hard thing' between my legs. As his mouth covered mine once again, his hands took away my trousers… and I tried to stop him.

I hit his shoulder, the only thing that was at my reach at that moment. But I regretted it. I had forgot about the knife, but he hadn't.

He made a deeper cut than the one before, now across my chest.

"Ahhh!" …I reacted with pain.

"Could you please help and don't interrupt me? I don't wanna hurt you, really!" asked the man above me, once again 'cleaning' the blood over my chest with his tongue.

I felt small… very small. I couldn't do anything, he was taking control over me…

Just as I knew it, he took away my underwear. Just like when I was a kid. I made it easier for him, unconsciously: the panic I had wouldn't let me react or even move.

Now I was completely naked… under his authority, his desire. I felt like a doll beneath him.

Now it wasn't only his hands. He was biting me, hurting me. But I knew very well that this wasn't the worst.

I let my head lie down on the dirty pillow, when I couldn't hold it more. I couldn't stop it… and made it worse. If he didn't punish me for that, that he wouldn't, I would.

It was so much, he provoked me that much… that I couldn't stop it. And my liquid fall on the sheets.

"That's good my boy…" his awful voice around my head.

I wanted Hilary, and not him, to see all this… see me on that way. I wanted her still to be my girlfriend… would she love me after this?

_Flashback… _

"_Hilary… promise you'll still love me if I tell you this"_

"_Kai, I'll always love you, no matter what, I will!"_

_End of flashback… _

After more touches he turned me round. I knew that came. And when this happened, I screamed. I screamed very loud.

NORMAL POV…

"Kai." Tala woke up suddenly. "Bryan, wake up."

…

…

…

…

O.o O.o O.o! Waiting for reviews! Poor my boy! I know, it's awful. That was the famous lesson, uh?... POOR KAAAAAAI! T.T


	14. As One of Us

I screamed very loud.

…NORMAL POV…

"Kai!" Tala got up suddenly. "Bryan, Wake up!"

"What's happening?"

"We must help him! Now I know where he is… **He** must have taken him."

"Come, we'll look for him."

"Wait. I know where they are. Follow me."

Tala grabbed a grey coat and the two companions ran upstairs. They reached the top floor, and then Tala walked to the known small room. They got in, the door was unlocked.

There was no one in the room but a teen's figure lying on the warm bed. Tala walked to him, and threw the coat over his back.

As the teen didn't move, Tala helped him to put on the coat. It was long sleeved, and covered Kai from shoulder to under the knees. He helped the weak teen getting up, and walked slowly with him to where Bryan was. Both teammates felt how Kai gave up, letting his body fall in their arms…

…KAI'S POV…

I felt like in water. In a big place, full of water. It was clean, pure, uncolored water. Some hands tried to pull me up, but I refused. I loved being like that. But… something told me I had to return. A well known voice woke me up.

…NORMAL POV…

"Kai?" asked shyly a very nice girl.

"K-Kashira… aren't you?"

"Kai! You finally wake up man, you started to worry us!" joked Tala.

"Jmm what happened?" Kai was feeling strange, light, or maybe just uncomfortable.

"It… was The Lesson." Explained Tala.

"You lost conscience after that… you must have fought very hard against it… we… looked for you and brought you here." Explained Bryan.

"Where are we?"

"Still on the highest floor. It's a room we found here… we couldn't take you down, you were completely slept"

"We heard your scream" added Tala. Kai rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kashira?"

"Just came to this tournament. I am a blader, you know?"

"Amazing. I remember you in my dreams, but I don't know if I really know you."

"You do. You… you forgot your past, right?"

"I know that. Do I know you?"

"Since you were four… and I was five."

"I only remember vague things from that times. I'm sorry, you're a complete stranger."

"C'mon Kai! You've got to remember!... I… I saw your parent's death."

Kai's, Tala's, and Bryan's eyes opened wide. "WHAT!" Kai suddenly got up.

"I… was in your house that day. The day of the burning… Your father… was my godfather."

Now he remembered. "You must go out. This place is very dangerous. Please. Don't stay." Said Kai, firmly.

"No! I can't leave you here! I can't leave you with this people!"

"But you must. If… if you don't know where to stay… you can ask Tyson, from the Blade Breakers, to let you in. Tell them I sent you."

"Kai… I promise I'll return. With news from your friends." Kashira walked to the door, and opened it.

"Kashira!" called Kai.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Ask Hilary to tell you anything that she has for me."

"As you want." Kashira smiled, and left.

Tala and Bryan looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I won't say nothing about last night. You can imagine what happened…"

"I know. We're sorry… for not being here. You know… He called us to go to the training room. If we had known we'd—"

"It's OK."

…at the bladebreakers room…

"G'morning…" Said Hilary, who felt like a dead thing walking around.

"C'mon! Cheer up!" shouted ray.

"I just can't! Kai might be in danger!"

Someone knocked the door.

"How can I help you, Miss?" Tyson opened the door.

"Wow I didn't knew Tyson could be that handsome!" said Max.

"I'm looking for Hilary…" answered the girl, shyly.

"I am Hilary… what do you need?" Hilary appeared from behind the guys.

"My name is Kashira. Kai sent me here... I've got news from him..."

"R-Really? Is he OK? Does he need something? Where is him? Whom is he with? Is he alone? Is he in trouble? What happened to him? Did he do something? Tell me, does he have anything for me?"

"Slow down!" Everybody was staring at her, confused.

"ok…ok…"

"You should get in" invited ray.

"Thanks." The guys sat on the armchairs, and Hilary broke the ice.

"Is Kai OK?"

"He's… not ok, but he's doing well, I think. But… first I need to know… what do you know about his experiences in Biovolt?"

"I know what you think I don't." simply answered Hilary.

"It… happened again. Kai won't like to be touched for many time since now…"

"…" Hilary let a short breath of air escape from his mouth.

"Tala is with him at every moment… and so is Bryan.

"Bryan! He can't be OK, right?" interrupted Ray, confused.

"Bryan has changed."

"Can that bastard change? He's a murderer!" shouted the guy.

"No longer that Bryan. Kai told me to ask you everything you have to tell him."

"OK… tell him… I'm fine… and to take care of himself. Not to frighten, because that gives power to your opponent."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Kashira, would you like to stay here for this night?" asked ray, who was the only one apart from Hilary listening to the conversation, and was also looking shyly to her figure.

"o… ok."

…

Tala's group had made their way to their room. They had to stay there, with Boris, at least until they could do something for the new kids.

"Kai… today we have our last match." Definitely, the demolition boys had made it to the final match, not surprisingly, they had to fight versus Tyson.

"What I am supposed to do, uh?"

"You… you'll fight as one of us."

"NEVER!"

"Kai…"

"I'm sorry Tala. But I won't. **It** doesn't matter."

"Sure?" asked a cold voice, from behind the door. "Today I want Bryan to play in the first round. Tala, you'll be the second one and Kai, I want you to make the difference if necessary. Any objections?"

"no, Sir." Answered the lilac-haired.

"Kai? Tala? Any objections?"

"…"

"Answer or you'll regret it, and you know that."

"N…no Sir." Answered Tala, frightened.

"Wasn't enough for you, Kai?"

"Neither I want more, nor I'll help you to win Boris!"

"Then I'll have to repeat some lessons… as your dear Grandfather let me do it."

"I don't mind you, fucking man!"

"C'mon Kai! Don't be a bad boy… If you don't mind what I can make you, then… you'll mind what I can make to Hilary."

"No… not again…"

"Then… do you have any objections?"

"I… I… no. No objections."

"That's what I wanted to hear, guys. Now, start training."

The training room inside Biovolt's place in the hotel was not a big stadium, but it was fine. Better as they realized Boris wasn't with them.

…

"And we are here from the BeyBlade stadium in Ottawa, is talking to you AJ Topper"

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the NWB Tournament! We're here to watch the final battle that will take place with the Demolition Boys facing the Bladebreakers, Russia against Japan!"

"AAND, From the Demolition Boys we have Bryan, his grate abilities to attack the Blader instead of the Beyblade will surprise you all! His BitBeast Falborg is special for windy storms! He will be facing Ray, we wish you luck man!"

"You're simply not problem to me, man." Bryan smirked.

"Let's see who speaks the last." 'I don't need the luck. I just have to focus.' Thought the black haired.

"3, 2, 1, LEEET IT RIIIIIIPP!"

Surprisingly, it was a hard battle to Bryan. Ray had prepared himself a lot. And Boris hit the floor when Falborg loosed the fight and was thrown away from the plate.

"I did it! Hey guys, I did it!" cheered ray, surrounded by his friends.

"i… lost." Whispered Bryan, walking slowly back to the seat.

"Yes, Bryan, but don't worry, Kai is fighting for us." Said Boris calmly. But Kai wasn't at the stadium. Now that his trainer was there, he had more important things to do.

"Hilary…" she wasn't at the stadium either.

...hope you liked it! I'll be waiting for reviews and 'll update sooneer!


	15. Like I was Taught

Updating! I'm inspired!

"k…Kai…" whispered Hilary. She was in the hallway, and so was Kai.

"Hilary…" he whispered back. He knew she was afraid. Why not to be? He took the first step and wrapped her by her waist.

"Oh… Kai… i… missed you."

"Kiss me." Hilary moaned a 'but'. Kai nodded. She pressed her lips against his, and left for him the next stair.

As Kai felt her lips against his, he remembered Him. It was completely different. So he ran his tongue by her lips and his hands were down to her hips. He broke the passionate kiss slowly.

"Forgive me for being absent, Hilary."

"Don't ever think about it."

"Come, follow me." She just did what he told her to, and got inside the room. Kai had the key. He took off his shirt, and sat on the floor.

"Kai?" asked confused, the girl.

"Yes?" the guy turned round.

"You were in trouble! You could have asked for help!"

"I didn't wanted you to get hurt!"

"What do you think I am? Weak?" Hilary sat next to him.

The boy realized that if he went on like this, he would loose Hilary. He wrapped her slowly. The room was dark, and cold. But none of them was cold. She breathed slowly.

"Hilary… He is dangerous. I am not weak, but he overpowers me. He did it again… I mean…"

The girl ran a hand by Kai's back, wrapping him slowly.

"What are you doing, testing me?" smirked Kai.

"I…"

"C'mon, test this!" he laid her on the floor, and she wrapped his neck, confused. But Kai wasn't doubting.

Their breath were fast, Kai was taking control of the situation, and took off Hilary's shirt. He was on top of her, and soon their top part were in contact one another.

The strange thing for Kai was that he knew exactly how to do it. After all… he had being through that many times, but he had never been the one on top. And he had never done that with a girl. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had experience.

Hilary begun her action, following his instincts. She loosen Kai's belt, and took away his trousers.

Both of them liked that feeling, though Kai was very afraid. But he was trained not to show it, and so he did. He tried to focus on his girlfriend and forget his Trainer.

The guy was doing well, now Hilary was with her panties and Kai hadn't lost control of himself.

As any guy of her age, he needed more. Kai started by kissing her neck, and wrapping her waist. Her hands were along Kai's body, and she could feel everything because of being under him. Even those parts he had never thought a girl would feel.

As his Trainer had done many times with him, Kai's tongue ran by Hilary's chest, but the difference was that he enjoyed it, and so did her.

His skin was burning as hers. Most under their waist where the contact was special. He slowly loosened her bra, feeling how she chilled.

"Is this OK to you?" asked between excitement breaths.

"Yes Kai, go on, go on please." Kai wouldn't believe what she was saying. But he obeyed, for once, happy to do so.

In spite of the darkness, her skin was visible now. His hands covered the new skin, and so did his mouth. Kai felt as her shy hands were trying to get inside his boxers. He smirked and wrapped her tighter.

Soon she had the control of the situation and ran her hands by all his body, touching every millimeter, specially between his legs. There.

There. Kai couldn't control himself anymore, and let escape a short but strong chill. That place… where the contact was special. Where he had never being touched except from his trainer. He was afraid.

Kai Hiwatari? Kai Hiwatari afraid? He strongly closed his eyes. This could be maybe the first and last time he made love.

He started to feel it as a purification. Everything bad he remembered about sex would be erased by the warmth of a sweet girl's hands.

"Kai?... do you… want me to stop?"

"No. Go… ah… go on…"

"Sure?" Kai nodded.

Their fast breathes made him remember those bad moments… but now it was different. It was his turn.

His hand made it way to between her legs. She removed her hand and let his boyfriend do what he had.

He explored it. Now it was something new… but he had being taught about that too. He did it, with his finger. She chilled once again, and moaned in response.

He looked at her eyes, and put his legs between hers. He kissed her passionately once again, and his eyes returned to hers.

"Hil… I… love you."

"I love you too Kai…"

He knew it. He knew it, and made as he had being taught.

It was about ten minutes, and Kai finally rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's… over." Gasped the guy.

"Yes… thanks Kai… it was… grate."

Kai smiled. He felt very good. Despite knowing that when the tournament was finished the Demolition Boys would have to return to Russia… and so would he.

"Come Hil… we… should return."

"I know. Kiss me first, will you?"

"Whenever." He kissed her softly but passionately, the perfect balance between love and possession. Perfect.

He left the room, and she did after him.

"And we have a winner! Applauses for the Demolition Boys, Tala beats Max! Now is the turn of Kai, from the Russian Team, fighting versus Tyson!"

"Well done Tala. You should be faster, but if Kai doesn't appears soon we'll be in trouble… and he'll pay for that." Warned Boris.

"Thanks, Sir." 'Kai, where are you...?' thought the red haired.

"It seems we have a problem, ladies and gentlemen, Tyson is ready to win but, where is Kai?" AJ Topper spoke from the microphone.

"No Kai. If you have to face me don't disappear like this! I want a good battle!" shouted Tyson.

"Kai, you'll pay hard for this!" threatened Boris.

"Was someone looking for me?" asked a cold voice.

"Kai is ready to fight! And he has brought his friend Dranzer!" announced Jazzman. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!" both beyblades started to spin on the plate.

'I'm sorry Tyson. This wasn't my fault. I can do nothing. I'm sorry guys.'… thought Kai, about freeing his bitbeast.

"What's going on Kai?" asked Tyson, surprised by Kai's sad face.

"COME ON, BLACK DRANZER!"

"What!"

Boris smirked. "It's all yours Kai. If you win this, you won't have to pay your delay… but if you loose… I'm sorry, but I'll have to repeat you some lessons…" threatened the man.

…

…

…

Just wait for the following, this is getting better.


	16. The end of love

**Chapter 16. The end of love.**

This is a sad chap, though... tell me what you think about it!

* * *

Kai wasn't waiting a defeat. He thought that Black Dranzer would defeat Tyson's Dragoon. But he made a mistake. 

"I… no… just can't be truth."

"C'mon Kai, give me your hand, friend… it was a good battle…"

"Tyson…" Kai looked at his face. Tyson noticed the tears forming in Kai's eyes.

"What…?"

"Take Hilary away from here as soon as you leave… don't try to rescue me. We'll see each other again… don't worry."

"No Kai! What's happening?"

"Trust me. Just… take care of yourselves." Kai turned round and walked back to where Boris was.

"You'll pay for this, my little Kai."

"…"

Tala looked at the world champions. He smiled at Tyson's smile.

…at the Biovolt's room…

Kai, Tala and Bryan were putting their things on some bags given by Boris. Kai had being told to go with them, but he wasn't sad for that; he had some lives to help before going back with his friends.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Completely."

"ok…"

"But first… tell Boris that I'm coming with you. Wait for me."

"Where are you-" the teen had already left.

He ran through the hallways and finally reached him.

"Ray!" he called.

"Kai what are you?"

"I… have… to… tell… you… something important."

"Ok, ok I'm all ears."

"Ray I must go with them."

"What!" O.o

"I'm… sorry… but listen; in the last floor of this hotel there are five kids collected by Boris… he's taking them to Russia. I must help them, and Tala and Bryan rely on me. Please… I… forgive me please."

"I think… Kai, it's ok. I'll take care of Hilary."

"Thanks… where were you?"

"Ahh emmm… talking to somebody."

:Flashback:

"Kashira!"

"You're ray, right? Kai's friend."

"Aha… I just… had to say you something…"

"Sure, tell me."

"I… do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"EHH? I mean… no, no… I…"

"Then… would it be ok if I kiss you?"

"I… think… so…"

The boy grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her closer. Her hands on his shoulders were shaking fast. He pressed his lips against hers, and explored her mouth with his tongue, as she gave in.

"wow… you're… a grate kisser."

"Really? Thanks…"

"I… should return with my team."

"And I with mine. We'll meet again. I promise."

"Ok… see ya then."

"Hey! And… you're beautiful."

She blushed, turn around, and ran through the corridor.

:end of flashback:

"Jm." Kai smiled. "congratulations. Really. She's… a nice girl."

"I know. Meeting her was thank to you…"

"Jm… don't thank me. Ray… I must leave. But… give this to Hil, ok?"

"What is it?" asked the black haired, as the guy handed an envelope.

"It's… the best I could do for her. If I go and see her… I will break into tears."

"C'mon, Kai, that's not bad…"

"Yes. I'm not weak."

"Crying isn't weakness. How many times will I have to say it, uh?"

"As many as enough."

"Kai then… see you… later."

"I… I think so. Some day… I'll return to Japan."

"OK. Then we'll meet again."

"Can you… huge me?"

Ray was entirely surprised. The cold Kai, who previously avoided touch… asking for a huge? Unbelievable.

"You can always have it from me, my friend."

Kai smiled. Ray embraced the teen, who at first, as supposed, reacted with a chill, but then gave in and hugged him too.

"See ya."

"See… ya" Kai ran away and got inside the Demolition's boys room.

… in a plane to Russia…

Kai was sitting next to Tala. Bryan was traveling with Natasha. It was a big plane, but in that compartment there were only four sits.

In the same plane, the Canadian kids that Boris had added to his plans were traveling to the Balkov Abbey. Cold, awful place.

…bladebreakers…

"What? They left? Where?"

"To… They… they went to Russia." Answered ray.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Shouted Hilary.

"No! Kai left, but he didn't wanted to! He had to! For us!" shouted Ray back.

"for… us?"

"Kai had to go! He didn't wanted us to get hurt!"

"No! KAII!" Cried the girl. 'without… a goodbye…' Ray walked to her and wrapped her slowly.

"Excuse me… Ray?" called Kashira.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… I… didn't make it. They left. The demolition boys are no longer in Ottawa…"

"What? You didn't see Kai, right?" asked Max.

Kashira nodded.

"It's… ok… Kai… has already talked to Hilary. Don't worry." Answered ray.

"ok… then… I'm going with my team… I'm sorry… nice to meet you… _again_."

"Bye…"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!" shouted Tyson to the air. They took the first flight to Japan.

…on the plane…

Hilary was sitting next to ray. He looked at her, crying slowly, her hands covering her face.

"Why does this things happen to me?"

"Kai… has done this and worse many times, Hil… but it's not his decision. This time… he had to… because… he had to take care of some children that Boris collected on Canada."

"What?"

"Kai's a good man. As soon as he rescue them, he'll return. I promise."

"Sure?"

"I almost forgot it! I have something to you… and… it's from him."

"From Kai?" asked the girl, as she opened the envelope and handed the letter that was inside. It smelled cold, as him. Or maybe was just her imagination.

'My lovely Hilary,

I'm writing to you in apologize… for being absent once again. Ask ray to explain you why I left… and… why I didn't go to look for you. Please, understand me.

You're the most lovely person I've ever known… and you really don't know what you mean to me. You're like the bird I'd always like to fly with.

We… can't stay anymore with you… not because we want to go with them… just because… let ray explain you.

By the way… I wrote something when I was younger… that now I'd like to share with you:

When the love has to end

Despite being together  
This time we have no choice  
We must get away one another  
That's how destiny decided it

There's when love has to end  
And there's no other way,  
Under your eyes,  
Love can't be born

Why can't we stay forever  
Together, in the same place  
Why does love has to end here?  
Why can't we go on?

You decided it like this,  
I don't agree, I want my love  
I wanna stay with her,  
I wanna feel her near,  
I wanna love her freely.

This is like an endless story,  
Strange, the evil won,  
The good had no choice this time,  
Under your eyes everything changed.

There's when love has to end  
And there's no other way,  
Under your eyes,  
Love can't be born

And with a kiss everything finished,  
The time we lived together,  
Everything for this  
He changed it all.

And like this we leave,  
We leave our lives to destiny,  
We give up to life, to love  
Because of you.

There's when love has to end  
And there's no other way,  
Under your eyes,  
Love can't be born

Then we began to understand why you said  
That love wasn't for us  
That we couldn't love,  
That for us was the fight and just the bad

We began to understand your lessons,  
And because of the time we lived away from you  
We don't want anybody to be hurt  
Because of us

That's why you taught us  
Not to love, not to feel, not to leave  
You want us to serve you,  
and for that you'd do anything

cause under your eyes  
the entire world has changed  
you've already ruined many lives  
that's why we give up to love, to life

because we don't want anyone else  
to be hurt like we are  
we don't want more lives  
to be ruined **because of us**

There's when love has to end  
And there's no other way,  
Under your eyes,  
Love can't be born

…

Really hoping to see you soon… don't look for me,

Kai.'

* * *

T.T that was sad… please wanna know what you think of thiss! revieewww! 

and tell me what you think about the lyrics! (this song is mine :P)


	17. Confessions

_HIII! Thanks for the reviews peoplee! keep reviewing, keep updating!_

_This's gonna be nice... a little... complex._

_Some confessions from a man to his old friend... you've gotta see that. _

_Hope you like it! _

**Chapter 17… confessions.**

"Kai?"

"jm."

"since we left Ottawa two month ago, you've returned to be the same cold-hearted guy. hey, what's happening to you?"

"jm."

"leave him, Tala... we know Kai is like that and will always be... it has no sense trying to help him."

"no, I know Kai is different. But..."

"would you two just stop talking about me and go back to sleep?"

"jmm... Kai..." the tree guys got inside their beds, and tried to find the wish to sleep. it was a cold night... the coldest of the ones they had lived on that damn abbey.

"Kai… Boris is manipulating you…"

"Repeat that."

:flashback:

"Kai... every mistake has to have a consequence... and you have to face the consequence of your mistakes..."

"damn you."

"no, no, no... don't be a bad boy."

"grr..."

"Kai! You are the best! and you made Black Dranzer loose because you wanted that! If everyone could do what they want, then I would do this!" he laughed maliciously, hitting Kai's chest.

"do you think that is pain?"

"let's see what do you could call pain to..."

About one hour later, Kai was still lying on the floor. His top torn and his trousers around his knees had nothing to say against his nose, bleeding, and all the scars over his chest, also covered with blood. His breath was fast and hard. He wanted, again, to see Ray. And again he felt dirty.

"I'm… weak…" whispered the boy to nowhere. "I'm so weak… I can't stop him… I fight against him, and I can't stop his hands."

"Because you like it."

"What!"

"Kai… Kai, Kai… you like it. You like feeling that there's someone who's more powerful than you… because that means that you still have someone to beat… and that your aim is not completed."

"NEVER! I NEVER LIKED IT AND NEVER WILL!"

"and what will you do to prevent it?"

"I… my grandfather… he won't let you do this to me again!"

"Muhahahh! Voltaire? Voltaire was the one who told me to do this!"

"What!" not surprisingly, Voltaire was against his own grandson… but… with this too?

"You know… your lovely grandfather… told me that… losers… -Boris put his face near Kai's, a few centimeters away from his lips, that were plenty of blood because of the fight against the man that he had held.- losers deserve punishment… and you are a loser."

"no… I…"

"If I were you, I'd stay here for this night. It wouldn't be nice for your Teammates to see you're even weaker than what they thought, right?"

"I… I think so."

"Good Boy…"

"Boris I… what can I do?"

"Uh? Do you think that matters to me?"

"What can I do to prevent this!"

"OH! You… have to… forget your 'friends'… and… specially… you have to show me you can provoke a strong person… and strong… doesn't mean girl, you know?"

Kai gasped and hit the floor in which he was lying. "Damn you Boris!"

:end of flashback:

"…It's… difficult…" whispered Kai, believing that everybody was slept.

"What?"

"I… nothing."

"Come on Kai… stop acting… at least… with me."

"uh? – Kai turned round. Tala was still awake, and looked to his crimson eyes.- Tala I…"

The red haired smiled, and stood up from his bed, in order to sat on Kai's.

"What?" asked, still smiling.

"I… Boris… he... do you remember that each Friday I go to the training room with Him to a 'special practice'?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I… that practice… is not in the training room. It's in the dirty room… is the same practice that was supposed to make me feel special… but every Friday… I loose a part of myself… on that man."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday."

"I know. That's why I'm so cold with you guys… but… please… don't tell Bryan."

"I won't."

"Which is your biggest desire on earth, Tala?"

"What?"

"What do you want the most?"

"I… want you to be happy."

Kai's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Because… you mean a lot to me."

"… I have to tell you something… Boris… he told me… that he could stop… raping me."

"only if you…"

"if I showed him that I… I can… provoke… or just weaken… a strong person… in the way… he does to me…"

"That's w… weird."

"I know… but…"

"… Kai…?"

"I… think…"

"what?"

"I think that you're a strong man, Tala."

His eyes opened wide, and meet Kai's.

_Chaaaaaaaaan!_

_Are you feeling ok?_

_AM I feeling Ok?_

_What's left of this? i'm just leaving my imagination free!_

_Please revieeeww! This is NOT going to turn into KaiTala, BUT it doesn't mean that MAYBE i could include sth of that. _

_Waiting for your reviews! See yaa!_

_:mikaera:_

_And please don't kill me! It's just for dramatization i'm making thiiis! it's not a KaiTala fic!_


	18. Mates, Friends, and?

**Hi people! (if there's still someone reading this ¬¬) It's long since I updated last… ok, I'm back.**

**This is going to be a mixed thing, because I go to Russia, then Japan, then Russia again… maybe you find some scenes have no sense, but they will have in the following chapters, I promise. **

When The Love has to End. 

Chapter 18.

* * *

"… Kai…?"

"I… think…"

"what?"

"I think that you're a strong man, Tala."

"No. You can't be meaning that…"

"I mean it."

Tala gasped. This couldn't be happening.

:Tala's POV:

I always wanted Kai to say this. I was always jealous of him being strong, he would never recognize another strong guy… but… me. He did said I was strong. But I wasn't expecting… that apart from saying that he would…

:Normal POV:

Tala couldn't think of anything else when he felt the Russian smell and Kai's lips on his own. They were strong… as both of them.

Kai placed a hand on Tala's neck, and pull him closer. Tala's arms rounded Kai's waist, and started moving slowly towards his hips.

It wasn't long before Kai's tongue ran by his mouth and parted his lips. Tala gasped slowly, and gave in to his friend, exploring Kai's mouth with his tongue.

Kai moaned loud. Enough for Tala to stop and gradually get apart from Kai's mouth. He looked deeply in his eyes.

"Kai…"

"Tell me…"

"What about… Hilary…?"

"She… I'll probably not see her in a long time. And to stop **that **this is the only thing I can do."

"So… I'm just your favorite toy here?"

"No."

"Then what am I? Your pleasure object? Hilary's replacement?"

"Tala. You're my best friend. That's what you are."

"Friends aren't suppose to kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be **just** your friend."

"So?"

"Kai… I…" the red haired took Kai's shirt with his right arm and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips strongly against the blue haired, and his tongue ran once again by his mouth. Kai couldn't do anything but give in. This time Tala pushed him against the bed, and his hand ran by Kai's chest.

Kai pushed apart.

"Stop it."

Tala breathed slowly, dejected. "I'm… sorry." He lied himself on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

"Don't be. I said 'stop it', I didn't say I don't like it."

"Uh?"

"I MEAN that I don't mind you touching me like that. But I'm still supposed to be Hilary's boyfriend."

"I know… but YOU were the one who KISSED ME first."

"And?"

"AND! AND! Kai… I love you, fuck. I LOVE YOU AND I'VE ALWAYS DONE!"

Kai blinked twice. 'Fuck. I hadn't noticed. I wouldn't have kissed him if I'd known… shit.' "…Sorry…"

"Why?"

"Because of… kissing you I shouldn't have…."

"You fool! That was the best thing that happened to me in this abbey as a youth."

"Why as a youth?"

"Because… you don't remember anything, do you?"

"About what?"

"forget… it." Tala wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "let's go back to sleep. If you want… you can **use ME **with the Boris thing."

"Tala. I don't want to use you. You don't understand, do you?"

"Is there anything to understand?"

"I wasn't playing with you, idiot! I've always wanted to kiss you like that! It's just… now I had an excuse… for you not to reject me… just in case."

"You fool. I wouldn't have rejected you. I didn't, though."

"Whatever… let's go to sleep."

Kai returned to his bed, still tasting Tala's smell in his lips. 'he's… wow.' Kai looked back at Tala. His eyes were already closed, probably he had fallen sleep. The guy took a pen and a little notebook that were in a drawer.

'Hilary… I'll always love you. But you're a forbidden love to me. If I love you, you get hurt, and that's exactly what happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we can't go on forever as I thought we would. I thought… **they** would no longer bother. But I was wrong. Sometimes I'm wrong. I'm sorry about all the pain I make you go through. Forgive me… for everything. And be happy.'

He closed the little book, put it back in the drawer, and got inside the cold bed. God it was cold. But he didn't mind. Nothing mattered… never.

* * *

…BACK IN TYSON'S…

At last they had arrived in Tyson's Dojo. The guy's grandpa had collected them from the airport, and brought them home.

"Home, sweet home!"

"You're right Tyson, it's good to be home after a long trip" said max, stretching.

"are you feeling Ok Hilary?" asked the navy haired.

"Think so… just a bit tired."

"D'ya want me to take you home?"

"I will." A confident voice was heard behind him.

"Ray?"

"It's ok. I'll be back in five minutes." He winked at Hilary, and she followed.

There was a minute of silence before one of them spoke.

"… I… miss him."

"I know. It's not because of you I offered to come with you… it's because of Tyson."

"What!"

"Well… just be careful. Maybe he wants to take advantage of Kai being absent."

"Really?"

"Just a thought… just a thought"

Soon they got to her house. But… everything was closed. Hilary blinked in disbelief.

"Can't they…"

"What? What's happening?"

"Don't you see it! They left! They left without me!"

"Stop, Hil, what are you talking about?"

"Well… let me explain…" she said, breathing slowly, pretending to be calm. "Every year my parents make some kind of trip around the country… they usually go around this time of the year… THEY LEFT, RAY, THEY LEFT!" the girl started shaking the guy's shoulders.

"Hey! Wait! … I … I don't see your point."

"I… have… no… KEYS"

"So?"

"SO I CAN'T GO INTO MY OWN HOUSE, ARE YOU BAKA!"

"ok, ok… I think I got it. What are you going to do?"

"DO YOU THINK I KNOW!"

"Kay… you could stay at Tyson's. The guys and I are staying there."

"Ok. Ok. Ok. This is getting into my nerves. Very much."

"So, what do you say?"

"do I have any other option left?"

"I dunno…" 3

They started walking back to Tyson's.

"Hey ray you back… why her?"

"STOP IT TYSON I'M ALREADY FED UP ENOUGH TO HAVE TO GIVE YOU EXPLANATIONS. DON'T ASK."

"Leave her Ty… some unexpected problems."

"Everybody can come in man. Let's go to eat something, grandpa's preparing dinner."

"Kay…"

Morning came soon. Ray and max went training, and the chief went with them to analyze some stuff in this precious laptop.

Inside the dojo, Tyson and Hilary were still at the room, he, eating, and she, reading. Suddenly the girl put up her sight, and looked at the guy beside her.

"Tyson… do you understand feelings?" ¬¬

"Are you joking?"

"Maybe."

"What's the matter Hil?"

"I miss him."

"you miss Kai? Sure… he's your boyfriend, after all…"

"He didn't say goodbye… just a letter."

"Sometimes that's the best way not to cry…"

"I think so… but… You're completely out of character Tyson."

"Why?"

"Well… though you're eating, you're being comprehensive…"

"Em… thanks?"

¬¬ "Ok… I'm going outta here. Maybe some fresh air makes me good."

"Hilary?"

"What?"

"Umm… forget it."

"Whatever… see ya."

Tyson looked at her, as she went out of the room. 'She's still thinking about him. Shit. Maybe I just have to wait a couple of days…

_:flashback:_

_"Tyson?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please… I know I'll have to go. I'll have to return to Russia when this finishes."_

_"Kai?"_

_"Listen. Hilary is my girlfriend, but… I'll be long time there in the north…"_

_"Wait, aren't you expecting me to…"_

_"Make her happy. If I'm absent for a LONG time… then make her happy. Probably she's happier with you than with me."_

_"Kai… are you sure?"_

_"I've thought about it many time. I'm sure. Please."_

_"Kay… as you want."_

_:End of flashback:_

to follow Kai's wishes.'

* * *

…BACK AT THE (dirty) ABBEY…

_It was warm… the sun shining on the sky, and the birds singing joyfully made Kai smile. He looked at his side, and there she was, standing next to him. The most beautiful sight Kai could ever have… next to him. _

_He held her chin with his left hand, and kissed her slowly, then passionately. She hugged him, as a bunch of butterflies flew in the direction of the sun. _

The sunlight coming through the window warmed Kai's face. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked twice to remember he was still in the abbey. No birds, no butterflies… and no Hilary.

"Get up. It's Friday. It's training time." A cold voice ringing in his ears. Cold but not **cold**.

"Mhpf. G'morning guys."

"It's Friday." Repeated the voice.

"I know, Tala. I KNOW."

"I'm going to have breakfast. Hurry up if u don't wanna miss it."

"I know. I know that too."

"Hey, you've got up with the left foot or what?"

"Shut up Bryan."

Tala opened the room door and the three walked through the cold corridors where the light of the morning was beginning to warm the environment. The snow on the floor, not melting still, showed the cold days coming.

A weak voice was heard. It was a cry.

"Stop." Ordered Kai to his fellows.

"What?"

"What's that sound?"

"A child." Answered Bryan, simply.

"it comes from there… that door."

"I know. Listen… it isn't Russian."

"No. it's…" Tala walked towards the door, and placed his ear next to it (a/n: I don't know if it's ok to say like that when you put your ear next to the door in order to hear better, excuse me)

"Tala?"

"Shh… it's Chinese."

"The--!"

"SHH! He's inside this room."

They stood there about ten minutes, and then the cries stopped, to be replaced by footsteps.

Tala went away from the door, and quickly started walking next to the other two, pretending nothing had happened. And they heard the door being opened. In unison, the three of them turn round to face… **him**.

"Dobroye Utra, piedagog" the three of them said, looking at the Trainer's eyes.

"Jm.-the man smirked. -I like that. And you where going…"

"Breakfast. Then we're going training, Sir." Answered Tala.

"Perfect. I want you in the training room, at seven o'clock, you have twenty minutes. Kai, I want you there too."

"Sure Sir."

The boys turned round again, and kept walking. Once they were far enough, it was safe to speak.

"Kai? Are you coming to the training? You were absent last class, remember?"

"I know what I have to do."

"Whatever."

They got to the eating room. Some students were eating there.

"I can't believe they like this life…" complained Kai, looking at the slice of bread and the cup of tea in front of every kid.

"I don't think they do. But they believe the goods of life are honor and pride, and for that they will do anything."

"Yeah, I think so Tala."

"They envy us." Added Bryan.

"Why?" asked the blue haired.

"Just look at them. They know we're different. We even eat different than them. **He** threat us different." Explained the guy.

'And he makes a difference between Kai and us too.' thought Tala.

"What about the new ones?"

"There they are…" pointed Kai, looking at the four kids that were alone on a table. They were thin, extremely thin. That kind of life did no good on them.

"There's one missing." Tala figured out.

"They've always being four, right?"

"Tala's right, Bry. When we met them, in Ottawa, there were five. What about the fifth one?"

"I dunno… but… what about those cries?"

'No. –thought Kai. – he's too young. **he **can't be…'

"Hey guys… it's going to be eight… shall we go now?" reminded Bryan, after finishing his cup of tea.

Both of them nodded, and stood up. Then they walked to the training room, paying one last look at the innocent kids.

…IN THE TRAINING ROOM…

**He** clapped twice. When he got their attention, he spoke. "Ok, guys. Today I want Kai to face Bryan… and the winner will face Tala. Start the match now. Today I have a very special program for you all."

Kai and Tala exchanged looks. 'Special'.

**

* * *

Ok, that's all by now. Thank you everyone who's reading this! Please leave reviews! I need them to know how I'm going!**

**I hope this fic isn't getting worse…. I think it is… T.T **

**Please review! **

**Mikaera. **

**PS: Maybe there's some TyHil coming... but not without a slap uh? What do ya think? With or without? Suggestions?**


	19. Kisses

**Five reviews more and got 100!!!!! GRATEE!!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! I love you all!!! **

**Hi readers!! Thanks for the reviews!! **

**I'm going to include some TyHil, and some TalKai, but this is the last chappie on that subject. After all, this story is Still and FOREVER Kai/Hil. **

**I hope you like this chap! Some traumatizing I think…**

**Read and Review!!

* * *

**

When the love has to end

Chapter 19: Kisses_ (cause there are many of them in this chap, though¬¬)_

:At Tyson's:

Two month had passed since their return to Japan. Hilary was back at her home, and also Ray and Max had returned to their hometowns.

"Is Tyson at home?" asked the girl to the old man who was practicing outside.

"Sure, go and wake him up, Hilary."

"Tyson… TYSON!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAHHH!!! Hilary? So long, no see… wassup?"

"nothing much… just… I came here to see… if you had any news about Kai."

"_Just_ for that? An old friend doesn't matter to you, right?"

"That's not the point Ty--!" Hilary gasped when the guy took her by her waist.

"Maybe you should just forget him." He pressed his lips against hers.

SLAP

"You fucking man!! Leave me alone!! Don't ever think on talking to me again!! Don't you see I love him!? I love Kai, you idiot!!"

"…F… forgive me?" But she had already ran away.

'Tyson… -thought the girl, as she ran to her house. – I was once in love with you... But I still believe in Kai. I don't mind if you guys have already lost your hope… I haven't. I believe in you, Kai. I believe in you, sweetie. Some day I know you will return. And if not, I'll go and look for you. If you don't come in the following month, I'll go and look for you. It doesn't matter what Biovolt can make me. Just want to be with you.'

* * *

:In the Abbey:

Kai fulfilled his Trainer's expectations, and won the battle. Fast, strong, no hesitation, no doubt. Falborg was out of combat.

But now it was the turn of facing his best friend. 'Special.'

"Go Dranzer!"

"Go Wolborg!"

(a/n: I'm not going to expand this battle, just imagine it, it was mostly alike Garland vs. Tala in season three)

Kai was doing his best, so was Tala. None of them wanted the other to get hurt. It was a tie.

He clapped again.

"Well done, guys. Tala, be careful with your attacks, Kai is your aim, not Dranzer, remember? And Kai… I'll talk about you in your special training. Now Tala and Bryan, you have a free time, you should go and practice more if you don't want to be replaced for new teens. Kai, you should come with me."

Kai followed his trainer, paying a look on Tala before. He got the message.

"Bryan, wait for me in the room, please." Said Tala to his friend, who nodded and left the training room. Boris and Kai were still there.

The Trainer smirked.

"You've always been complex teens. What is it about this time, Tala, Kai?"

"You said… I can stop **this**." Spoke the blue haired.

"Yes, I did. Are you planning to stop it?"

"**_We_** are planning to stop it, Boris. You and your fucking corporation go to the shit."

* * *

Bryan's POV.

Kai and Tala are hiding what they think I didn't see. I know everything. I have the perfect sense to wake up when someone says my name, and Kai did last night.

There they are. They must be planning to prove it to Boris. I must take the chance. Shit… I don't speak Chinese. Well… I think I must try.

Normal POV.

Then he walked to the new one's room. It was the time. Now he didn't have to steal anything.

The lilac-haired went directly to her room. Yes. Natasha had the keys.

"Hi…"

"Hi.. what do you need, Bry?" a thin, tall girl opened the door. Her hair was on a ponytail, violet like her father's. Her grey eyes were looking at him in disappointment.

"The… keys?"

"Nope. I'm not giving them to you today."

Bryan glared at her. She had always given him the keys, why not today? "What's happening to you?"

"You. You're leaving, aren't you? That's why you need the keys?" that girl was smarter than what he though.

"Yes. I'm leaving."

"I don't want you to leave. I'm not giving you the keys."

"Please Natasha. You know I hate this place. It's the perfect moment. We must leaving."

"I…" Then he realized. She was about crying. He pushed her inside the room and closed the door. Soon her back was against the wall. "What… are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you." No more words needed, he pressed his lips against hers, and ran his tongue by her lips. She gave in to him, and he kissed her passionately, possessively.

Soon the kiss was over.

"Natasha… I love you. But I must leave."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You're leaving your father. We're not returning, I warn you."

"I… hate him. I hate my father."

"… so?"

"I'm going with you. You'll need a woman if you're planning to take those kids with you to… Japan?"

"Thanks. Come, your father is busy now. We might find them and keep them away… then we can go and look for the guys."

"Grate. Let's go." She grabbed the keys, and they both went out of there.

They finally reached the kid's room. Fortunately they were not training. As he got closer, the kids looked for the red haired.

"Tala's not here. We're leaving." Natasha spoke in her mother language.

"They don't understand Russian…" complained the guy who was with her.

"Russian lessons are first given."

"Kay… kids… let's go. We must be fast, silent, and cautious. Remember your training." The little ones did as they were told. They obeyed, mostly because of the punishment they were accustomed to get if they didn't.

They followed the pair to an alternative exit. There were no security cameras there, it was under construction. Natasha knew the abbey's imperfections well.

"Wait me there, hide yourselves in the forest."

"Kay… bring some food, just in case."

"I won't be long." The lilac haired ran away, after placing a soft kiss in her lips.

* * *

"**_We_** are planning to stop it, Boris. You and your fucking corporation go to the shit." Tala's voice was ruder than ever.

"You want to see… what much am I able to do to stop **it**?"

"Show me Kai… show me if you can provoke someone _like I do to you_... show me, disciple."

"I'll show… you. Tala. Come here."

The red haired walked about five steps and faced Kai. He looked deeply in his eyes.

Kai's eyes, instead, looked at Boris.

"All the pain that you made me feel. All the suffering you made me go through. If I have to do this, in order to stop it, I will. If I had to kill myself to do it, I will."

Kai's left hand pushed Tala against the nearest wall. The right one was placed on his shoulders, while Tala's hands were lying along his body.

Then he felt Kai's lips on his own. Boris smirked. 'After all, he always does what I ask him for.'

Kai made the kiss deeper, just like the night before. Boris smiled, and laughed. But Kai continued. Until he needed to breath, so both split up.

"Is that… enough to you?"

"Tala, you should be practicing with Bryan."

"Yes Sir." Tala left the room. It hadn't been too bad after all.

"Kai. Kai, Kai, Kai. You have no training today, you should go and try to win to Tala. A tie is not accepted."

"Jm." Kai walked away. Then he felt a deafening sound and turned back. Boris was lying on the floor.

Kai's eyes were wide open as he ran in order to catch Tala.

"What!?"

"Boris, he… he… I don't know!!"

"He can't have."

* * *

**Oky!! What u say? **

**Hope there's still someone reading this! **

**This story is getting to an end! There might be about five chaps missing, it depends on the reviews…! Anyway, new fics are coming! **

**See ya!!**

**Mikaera. **

**PS: REVIEW!!!!!**


	20. Shearing

**Hi people!! Here with a new chap! This is getting to an end and I can't wait for it! I want to know what you think about this. **

**This chap is probably some boring. I like it, I dunno please tell me what you think about this! **

**A lot of changing scenes!**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

When the love has to end

Chapter 20: Shearing. 

"_Jm." Kai walked away. Then he felt a deafening sound and turned back. Boris was lying on the floor. _

_Kai's eyes were wide open as he ran in order to catch Tala. _

"_What!?" _

"_Boris, he… he… I don't know!!" _

"_He can't have." _

"We can't delay, Tala." A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Bryan…? We must! He… He…" the red haired couldn't get to say **that.**

"Natasha… is waiting for me over there with the kids. We must leave."

"But…"

"No! Leave him alone. We must go…" Agreed Kai.

"Ok. Let's go." The three teens ran away, leaving a dead corpse behind.

* * *

Hilary entered to her house with both hands on her face.

"Hi Hily, Sweetie!"

"…Hi mum…"

"What's the problem, lovely?"

"Nothing mum… forget it…" the girl pretended to ran upstairs but…

"I'm your mother. This is about that guy, isn't it?"

"Mum… I miss him so much!" the girl broke in tears.

"Oh no, no, no! Hilary, don't cry because of him! He's a famous guy, you must understand that he won't be here all the time…"

"Mum! I love him! And it isn't because he is famous that he's missing!"

"Why don't you find a NORMAL boyfriend?! Why don't you date Tyson or another guy of your school?!"

"I love Kai, mum! I love him!!" the girl ran upstairs leaving the disappointed face of her mother behind.

Once in her room she locked the door. It was time to go for him. She couldn't keep waiting like a non-feeling girl, until her boyfriend decided to come back to her. If she had to go to the "Terrifying" and "Death" Domains of the Hiwatari in Russia in order to find her boyfriend, or at least, the person who she loved, she would.

Hilary started putting some photos on a little bag, together with some cloth. She would go to the airport and try to find a plane. She needed to go. It was a must.

* * *

"There you are! You took long!" exclaimed the violet haired girl as she looked at the guys coming.

"Some kind of inconvenient… -Bryan spoke.- Nevamind. Let's go, before someone notices."

"Don't worry, **he** won't." Kai smirked. But he gained a Death Glare coming from Bryan in response. Sure. Natasha was his daughter, after all. 'Anyway, I'd be happy if my grandfather died.' Thought the blue haired, before walking after the group.

It wasn't long before they started listening piercing sounds.

"What's that?" asked one of the kids.

"The… danger signal." Warned the girl.

"The alarm bell! We must run!" added the red haired.

"Wait. If we go altogether, they'll locate us sooner. We must split up."

"One child per one of us?" suggested Kai.

"We're four, they're five, who takes two?" asked Bryan.

The decision made fast. Tala, obviously, took the Chinese boy's hand on his own. Natasha took Mariek, the only girl. Kai grabbed Jonathan, the tallest boy, the one who seemed to be the rudest, the one missing in the breakfast that morning. Bryan got the two left, Mark and Ruben.

:Mariek's POV:

My teammates looked scared. I hadn't ever seen Jonathan so scared as he was. Either the other guys. I wasn't. For the first time in this abbey, I wasn't scared.

At least until I saw the girl who grabbed my hand, as if I were a doll. She was so much the Trainer… so much alike **him**. At least in appearance she was. I am only six, and she's much taller and stronger than me.

I looked at my teammates eyes. They were worried, for some unknown reason, these guys were taking us apart from each other. Wasn't supposed that the training would be altogether, except from Jonathan who, as for being our leader, he would receive a special one?

This wasn't expected.

:NORMAL POV:

"So, we split up now, and meet again tomorrow morning, in the Novo Denevy Monastery. Kay?" the teens nodded at Kai's order. The leading spirit was always present on him.

"guys… see you… later." Supported Bryan.

"See ya. Take care of… them… and yourselves." Added Natasha. Then the lilac haired kissed her softly, and both walked away in opposite directions.

"See you Tala. Take care of him… and of you."

"The same for you, Kai. See you, my friend" Tala shook hands with Kai, and when they looked at the kids, they were doing the same. Kai smirked, and so did Tala. Then both walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

It was about midday. The snow covered the floor, it was cold. Kai walked next to the little kid. That one walked in silence, pretending to be cold, but sometimes stopping in order to see a bird flying away from his net, or a butterfly that flew around them.

Kai smirked. He didn't think he could enjoy being with a child. He was so childish. Suddenly the kid grabbed Kai's shirt.

"Why are we walking away from the abbey?"

"Because we're getting rid of it." Was the cold reply.

"Why?"

"Do you like being there?"

"…No."

"That's why."

The kid sighed. "**He** will discover you."

"No… **He **won't. **He**… nothing."

Silence took it's place again, and both kept walking.

* * *

Stormy clouds were starting to cover the sky. "It is going to rain" commented Tala to the kid beside him.

"Yes… it is." Replied the youngest "Why did we leave them?" asked then, curiously.

"Kai and the others? Because otherwise **he**'ll find us… I mean… **they**."

"Sure… but… we will see them again, won't we?"

"I hope so. Come here, Rehki… we'll look for somewhere to hide during the storm."

* * *

Natasha was holding tears. "Why don't you cry?" asked the girl who was next to her.

"Because I must not." Replied the Trainer's daughter.

"Uh… you're so alike him."

"Shut up Mariek, Stop naming him or **he**'ll come."

"No!"

"Ok… -the teen sighed.- **he** won't come, but anyway, shut up."

"Ok… Look! It's going to rain!"

"I know it's going to rain."

"Do you like it? Do you like rain?"

"Please shut up and walk."

"I like it… because it washes all away." Those words reminded for a ling time in the teen's ears, as the painful memories she wished she didn't have came to her mind.

* * *

"Grate. I got the two, Mark and Ruben. You should walk, not talk kids."

"Do we need to go away?" asked the youngest, Mark.

"Do you prefer to stay?"

"No!" Replied both in unison.

"Ok. I take both, and then… -muttered the guy as the little water drops falling from the cloudy sky wetted his hair.

* * *

…THEY KEPT WALKING FOR SIX HOURS, AND EACH GROUP FOUND SOMEWHERE TO STAY DURING THE NIGHT…

"We should stay here…" offered Kai looking to the lost expression on the kid next to him. "Come on, Johnny, what do you say?"

"It's Ok."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"No Sir." Kai narrowed his eyes. Was this a joke or what? Was him SO similar to **him**? "Don't call me like that. My name is Kai."

"I know your name, I remember it since Ottawa."

"Ok, so please, call me by my name."

"Sure, Sir Kai." ¬¬ the teen rolled his eyes. It was impossible. Then he resigned and sat on the grass, back against a nearby tree. "Are you tired?" complained the smallest.

"No. But we must stop. It's getting dark."

"I am tired… and cold."

"You shouldn't, in the abbey is colder, and training is harder than walking six hours."

"Ok, but I AM!"

"So, stop complaining and sit here."

"Kay… MR. Kai." The kid sat next to the oldest. Minutes after Kai found his hand leaning in the kid's shoulder. But something was still wrong.

"Are you ok?"

"…"

"Come on… I won't hurt you."

"I'm afraid. I can't see if he's coming, **he**'ll hurt me!"

"… excuse me?" that was it. Kai wanted to prove what he had always suspected. If he could, taking Biovolt down would be even easier than what he imagined.

"Nothing. I said nothing Sir."

"Stop it!" yelled Kai.

"Sir! Not again Sir!" then Kai remembered the alley. 'Maybe this is what happened to me. Maybe… could it be possible?"

"Jonathan! I'm not going to hurt you little kid…" the blue haired said, in a musical tone.

"Ah!" the kid's breath was fast and scared.

"You're having something like a nightmare. This is not real, please wake up." Pleaded Kai, as the kid held his head with both hands, turning into a trembling doll. Kai rounded the smaller one with his arms, and tried to do his best to protect him against anything he feared.

"Ah… ah… I'm… sorry… I'm… afraid…"

"Little kid… don't be afraid. Here… you are… don't be cold." Kai handed his jacket. "Keep it… until you're no longer cold."

"Thanks…. I'm… sorry for…"

"Never mind. I know what it's like."

The child smiled at Kai's comment. Then he placed his back against Kai's chest and peacefully fall asleep, his tiny body covered with the big jacket, and a caring hand stroking his hair.

* * *

Tala watched as a tired Rehki slept in his arms. "I'm SUPPOSED to be a Russian Soldier, and act like that, not be holding children in my arms like a babysitter." Replied to himself. But he was smiling.

He walked not too far away and found a group of rocks. It would be fine for the night, thought the guy as he sat carefully and placed the sleeping one on his lap.

* * *

Whereas the girls decided to sleep on the highs. Natasha jumped up a tree and helped the girl to do so. 'Girl training- she remarked – boys aren't taught to do that, instead, they focus on strength and those on them.' She smirked.

The little one sat on her lap and rested on her chest in order to find some sleep. Tiredness overpowered both.

* * *

Bryan was still walking with both children when he realized they needed to sleep. 'They are just kids after all.' Said him to himself when he showed them a place where they would sleep.

The Russian sat in the middle of both kids, and hugged them both. He didn't even know he could show love like that. Smiling, the little ones were soon asleep. And Bryan couldn't hold himself any longer, soon closing his eyes.

* * *

Morning came fast than expected. Natasha couldn't explain herself why, but the guys knew well, the abbey people weren't following. Anyway, they decided to follow the plan, and part of it was not to say a word about Boris's death.

"Rehki!!!" A cheering sound pierced Kai's ears. He hadn't slept all over the night because of that child, and now he was shouting at… Rehki? That meant…

Kai turned round. There they were, leaning against the Monastery walls, his best friends and one of the kids. Minutes after the arrivals of Natasha and Bryan took place.

"What should we do next?" asked the lilac haired. It seemed that everyone had had a hard, but good sleep, except for Kai. 'Damn you'.

"We… really should go to the airport. There the kids can have some food, and I'm sure that with some money, Kai, you can make them get into the plane with us" pointed out the red haired. His team mate glared at him.

"Suborn? You're asking me to do… as my 'lovely grandpa' does when he's in a hurry?"

"Please Kai. We know you can pay it…"

"I can, but…"

"For the kids!" pleaded Natasha.

"Kay… I will. But YOU pay YOUR OWN flights."

"Sure, Never mind." Laughed Bryan.

"Let's go… to the airport." Finished Kai.

* * *

"Bye mum, I'll be back soon!" a girl with a huge rucksack came downstairs.

"Hilary? Where are you going exactly?"

"To… umm… I'm going to Tanya's to a party!!"

"And you need all that stuff?"

"Umm.. it's a… overnight party! See ya mum!"

"I love you sweetie, take good care of yourself!"

"I will mum, I love you too!" she got inside the car that was waiting for her outside.

"Please, to the airport."

"sure Lady."

* * *

**Ok up to here noww! Please review people!! Meetings come soon, I promise! Lots of them! Story getting to an end! Soon everything will be cleared up!! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mikaera. **


	21. Airport

**Hi people!!!!! Thank you all for reading, and special thanks for those who also took a time and reviewed!! 100 review mark!! I got it!!! Thanks for all who reviewed since this started!! I love you!!**

**Here it is, the next chapter. I want to tell you that I'll be improving the first chapters, 'cause I find a lot of mistakes on them TT. If you check them again, I'll be pleased. **

**Thank you!**

**Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi, is Hilary home?" asked a guy on Hilary's door.

"No, she's just left. She went to a friend's, is this urgent?"

"Don't worry miss, I'll speak to her later. Thanks" the guy left. Even Tyson knew he could be that handsome. So he decided to go home. Fortunately, Max, Kenny and Ray were already there waiting for him.

"Guys… I have really good news!"

"What is this about, Tyson? About Kai, isn't it!?"

"Eh? Um… certainly not. It's that… Hilary isn't coming, she's on a friend's." everyone looked so annoyed at this comment. Tyson had been acting strange recently, he had been skipping the largest amount of training since Kai's disappearing, and he had been eating more. Maybe he just needed the leader's glares in order to put up to his previous physical state.

"Guys we should… go directly to the point." Ray spoke.

"You're right, who's the lawyer you talk us about?"

"Here she is." Ray gave his way to a tall woman, she was fit, dark-haired, green eyes that looked peaceful. She was wearing white trousers, and a pink sweater. "She's Kashira's mother."

Ray had seen the Russian girl twice during the past two month, and even thought he lived in china and she lived in Russia, they had become a couple. Now it was her turn to help, and Kashira's mother knew a lot about Russians.

"Hi, I'm Irena. As your friend said, I'm Kashira's mother, and I'm going to help you with your friend, ok? Ray told me little about the situation, I'd be grateful if you told me more."

"Umm… sorry lady buy Ray's the closest to Kai here, except from Hilary, who is… well, or is supposed to be his girlfriend." Admitted Tyson.

"Ok, if you prefer we should leave these job for you two, Ray… what do you think?" asked Kenny.

"That would be ok, chief, thanks." Ray smiled as he took Kashira's hand and asked her to come with her mum to his room in Tyson's dojo.

This would be a long trail.

* * *

The plane was late. 'Grate. Everything grate is happening to me today' thought Kai sarcastically, while he paid an extra charge of U$S 5,000 to the plane guards in order to let them took the children away from the cold country.

"Thank you Kai, we're really thankful"

"Sure, whatever." Kai was in the bad mood. He just wanted to get rid of all this as soon as possible. And he also wanted the same as Tala and Bryan did: what the hell had happened to their Trainer?

It was difficult to move so many people together. They were four teens, and had to take care on their own of five kids. Anyway, they made it to the cafeteria.

"What are you going to ask for?" asked the waiter, looking surprised at the amount of people traveling together.

"I want a coffe" asked Kai. His eyelids were falling down his eyes. It had been more than 24 hours since his last sleep.

"and bring 5 orange juice and three cokes." Completed Tala. They would be ok with nothing to eat, they were accustomed to that, but…

"And bring something for the kids, cookies, sandwiches, whatever you think they like" the waiter looked even more surprised at Bryan's order. "Don't you have imagination?"

"I… I…"

"Ok, so use it."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh. Bryan really wasn't in the good mood either.

The place was soon invaded by kids laughs, and teen's chats.

* * *

"I'm sorry lady, the next plane to Russia comes tomorrow morning."

"What!?? I was told it was on Tuesday!"

"My Darling, today is Monday, tomorrow, Tuesday." Said the bright smile behind the airports reception.

"Grate.-she tried to hold her yelling- Please, I want a flight."

"Ok. Complete this, and give it to me."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Kai… is a complex teen." Ray was trying to put up words for Kai's description that didn't sound so weak, nor so rude. In front of him, his girlfriend's mother was sitting, and Kashira was next to him. "I know he was born in Russia, and his Grandfather, Voltaire, took him away from his parents at the age of… I can't remember…"

"Six. I knew Rhylie, Kai's mother."

"Oh… and… I was there when that happened." Added the girl sitting next to Ray.

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Please go on telling"

"Yes. In the abbey Kai was often punished in a lot of ways, kicking, fear, and the worse, that was for special kids, rape.- Both mother and daughter gasped at this. – Kai was raped inside the abbey, many times. And he was again, the last time he was with those people, in Canada."

RAY'S POV

I had to tell them. I had to tell Irena all I knew about Kai, because otherwise, she wouldn't be able to help him… once he arrived home.

Anyway, we didn't even know if he was coming soon, not soon, or he wasn't coming back. We just had his word to believe, and that could meant nothing coming from Kai. Hilary was the only one who truly believed in him, I have to admit, I had lost my hope on that guy.

So I followed my instincts, and told everything I knew about my friend, to the authorities who could help us in case of a trial at the court, what could happen if Kai came back soon. Those authorities were, Irena and Mr. Dickenson.

Tyson didn't understand a thing. He had let himself to fortune while everything was happening. However, his father and grandfather were shouting at him at every hour.

Max had had some talks with his parents, they didn't like their son to get involved in such things, but Max had really complained and pleaded them because of his friend.

Kenny was busy with research. In fact, he had being the source of all the news they got about Biobolt and Voltaire's empire.

And Hilary… she was too annoyed to tell. She hadn't appeared at the team meetings for around a month, and I didn't know why. She was a very special part of the team, it was a pity she had disappeared. Anyway, she had a reason to do it, and it was because of her missing of Kai. She didn't even know if he loved her still!

* * *

Around an hour later they were into the plane. They sit this way: Rekhi, Mark, and Mariek; Bryan, Natasha and Ruben; and Kai, Tala and Jonathan.

There were some hours left to travel. Soon they would be landing in Japan.

"do you think he suicide?" asked a worried Tala, to the teen sitting next to him, when he saw the little one on the other side of Kai completely asleep.

"Boris? Maybe… that would be because…?"

"I don't think his choice was because of… um… what we did."

Tala outlined a small smile on his lips. Soon it was erased by Kai's glare.

"Tala, it's ok, it's over."

"I know. Thanks for saying… I was strong."

"I've always thought you were strong, though I was so stubborn wouldn't admit it."

The red haired laughed funnily.

* * *

Natasha's head was leaning on Bryan's shoulder. He got her chin with his hand and looked deeply inside her dark eyes. "Natasha… I love you. A lot."

"I… love you to Bry" a kiss cut her speech. Bryan's tongue lunged for her smell and taste. She let him kiss her that way, she loved it, and so did him.

* * *

Hilary decided to spend the night in a friend's house, near the airport. She called Anna, a schoolmate, and asked her to stay.

"So tell me, what happened to you, you couldn't catch the plane you said?"

"No… I made a mistake and got the wrong date. The plane is tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I see… Hil, do you really love that guy?"

"Uh? Of course I love him. Kai is everything to me in life, Anna."

"You're so sweet dear! Uhh you don't deserve to be looking for him and waiting like you've been doing the past two month…"

"I know maybe I don't deserve that, anyone deserves that. But I still believe in Kai, I know he made me a promise, and that promise was to come back. He will come back, but I just can't wait longer, I'm going to look for him."

"ok, why don't we go to sleep, so you can catch your plane tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

Anna was soon asleep. But Hilary wasn't. 'Kai… I miss you… a lot. I remember when you took me to that room on the tournament… I know it was the best thing that has ever happened to me, apart from meeting you. I can't wait to see you again. It doesn't matter what those Russians can make me.'

Her eyes were still bright opened, and they stood like that all over the night.

* * *

"There's something on here!!" exclaimed Kenny as he tipped information in Dizzy's keyboard.

"What's up chief?"

"Look… it's a flight book… and it's for four teens and five children… it was make the same day… from Russia to Japan… doesn't that sound familiar to you?"

"Of course! Kai did mention a group of kids!" suddenly Ray jumped from the armchair he was sitting on.

"So which is our next movement?" asked the blond, a cheerful smile on his face.

"I think we should go to the airport… and ask about the booker of those flights. It says that the plane is arriving here… in about an hour!!"

"come on dudes, we have time to get ready!" encouraged Mr. Dickenson, who had been called to the BladeBreakers meeting.

"I'll go with you too, dudes!" added Tyson's Grandpa.

Soon Ray and Kashira, Max, Kenny (and Dizzy), Tyson and his grandpa, Mr. Dickenson, and Irena were all inside a BBA minibus… on their way to the airport.

* * *

"Sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Really, I'm fine. I'll be ok, tell my mom nothing about last night. She still thinks I'm at Tanya's."

"Kay. Take care of you, Hil. And greet that boyfriend of you."

"I will…" 'in the cold land of Russia.'

She walked to the airport. When she got there, she was informed that the plane had a delay, so she would have to wait about an hour, an she'd be called for the departure.

* * *

"these delays are making me mad"

"We're close. It must be half an hour to the landing."

"I know, Kai, I know. You're anxious, aren't you?"

"A lot. I miss her… very much."

"I understand."

* * *

Hilary rested herself on a seat nearby. She hadn't sleep all over the night, so she was so tired that she let her hair fall on the back…

And slept.

* * *

The kids cheered as the plane landed safely at Tokyo's airport. Soon they would be _in safer hands than he had ever been_, as they were told by the blue haired teen.

Kai was followed by the rest of the people out of the plane. The kids wanted to go bathroom, so Natasha went with Mariek and Bryan was in charge of the other four.

While Kai and Tala waited outside. Kai leaned his back against a wall, arms folded, eyes closed.

"So, it seems that everything gets to an end, doesn't it?" asked the red haired who was next to him.

"It does. But this is not an end… we still have to watch Biovolt's end. And that will be a hard trial."

"I know. Why don't you open your eyes?"

"Uh? Because it's fine like this."

"No, it's not. Open them." And Kai just followed Tala's orders, just for fun.

Silence and shock made him gasp. He blinked twice at his sight. This couldn't be real.

"What's happening Kai?" Tala smirked.

Kai could only reply astonished… "I think I've just found the sleeping beauty."

* * *

**Oky!!! The next chap sounds promising! Don't forget to review please!!! I want to know what you think about this chap! **

**I love you!!**

**See ya soon!!**

**Mikaera. **


	22. Together at last

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! LOTS OF THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!!!!!! AND TO THE READERS ALSOOOOO!!!!!! I'm very glad you're liking this. As Tala said, everything's getting to an end, and soon things will be cleared up. **

**Until this happens, there's another chapter for you to enjoy. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

While Kai and Tala waited outside, Kai leaned his back against a wall, arms folded, eyes closed.

"So, it seems that everything gets to an end, doesn't it?" asked the red haired who was next to him.

"It does. But this is not an end… we still have to watch Biovolt's end. And that will be a hard trial."

"I know. Why don't you open your eyes?"

"Uh? Because it's fine like this."

"No, it's not. Open them." And Kai just followed Tala's orders, just for fun.

Silence and shock made him gasp. He blinked twice at his sight. This couldn't be real.

"What's happening Kai?" Tala smirked.

Kai could only reply astonished… "I think I've just found the sleeping beauty."

There she was. The brunette was lying on an airport's chair, her head resting on her arms folded behind her neck, eyes closed, breathing softly.

Kai walked silently next to her. Tala waited for him, he knew this would be their moment.

A bright smile lighted Kai's face. 'At last… Hilary… what are you…."

"_Passengers waiting for the next plane to Moscow, Russia please come through gate number 7" _

The sleeping beauty's eyes opened wide instantaneously as she heard the agent's voice. "I must go, please, move sir." She asked to the guy standing on her way.

"I'm sorry, but maybe I know what you're looking for, and you will no longer find it in Russia, miss." Replied the cold voice.

The girl blinked twice and put her sight up to look at the guy's eyes. "K-Kai?"

* * *

"Why, Boris, why?? What did my grandson do to make you do this?"

"Sir, stop talking please, we've to take the body."

"I know. He's useless now. Take him faraway from me. I should never see him again."

"You won't Sir, tomorrow he'll be two meters below the ground."

"That is what he deserves… arghh Boriss!!" The old man turned around giving a last sight to the corpse behind him.

* * *

"K-Kai!"

"That's my name, Hilary."

"Oh my God you're alive!!!!!" the girl caught the attention of most of the people in the airport when she jumped to Kai's neck, rounding him with her arms. Kai smirked and hugged the girl by her waist.

"Shit, I missed you"

"I missed you more than what you can imagine, Kai!" the girl rubbed her face on Kai's shoulder, getting impregnated with his winter smell.

When Bryan and Natasha came out of the toilets, their faces lightened up at the beautiful sight.

"At… last!" exclaimed the girl, surprisingly hugging the lilac-haired.

Tala stood and stared. He smiled too, it was obvious that Kai had missed her all the time… and surely, he had never forgot her. _Never. _

The kids walked to Tala. He grabbed Rekhi's hand and smiled at him.

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Sure you are. Mr. Dikenson will soon find you somewhere to stay. You'll be grate bladders in the future, but what's important the most, you'll be grate people."

"Thank you… friend." The red haired couldn't avoid happiness tears form in his blue eyes. "What's the problem? Are you still scared?"

"Hehe, no, don't worry children."

"Tala? We should go to Mr. D… I think he deserves some explanation… and as well, these kids need some rest." Suggested the girl.

"sure."

Kai let go his embrace when he heard the conversation between his friends.

"Hilary… I think we should go together to the BBA. Mr. Dickenson is probably wanting to know about this."

"Sure Kai…" said the girl, letting go the hug too.

Hilary's POV

I followed Kai near those kids that were with Tala and Bryan, and some other girl I didn't know. He hadn't kissed me, and I wasn't angry with him because of that. I knew why… and probably kisses would take long.

We walked to the nearest gate. But someone was there. Someone who shouldn't be… or at least that was what I thought.

NORMAL POV.

"Hilary?!... Kai…? Guys you're OK!!!" Ray ran to where they were, and with a bright smile greeted everyone. Soon Tyson, max and Kenny did so.

"Well dudes, it seems that we have to ask for anything, right?"

"That's right grandpa… everyone reunited again. that's grate!!" said max.

"Kai, Hilary, guys, we should go to the minibus and return to Tyson's Dojo now, ok?"

"Sure Mr. D."

Everyone went to the minibus. Kai sat next to Hilary, Bryan and his girlfriend Natasha, Ray and his girlfriend Kashira, Max and Tyson, and Kenny and Tala. Behind them, the five children were in complete silence, trying to get a word from the unknown language most of them were speaking.

* * *

…Bryan and Natasha…

"I… think you deserve an explanation… and that is… the absence of your father."

"… you are talking… about… well, actually he didn't go after us in the forest, as we all expected."

"we weren't expecting **him**. You were. We knew he wouldn't come."

"What do you mean? Was everything arranged?"

"No, no. well… Natasha… your father… is no longer alive. He…"

"… what…?..." whispered the girl, astonished.

"He… suicide. Or at least that's what we think may have happened."

"Why…? What makes you think such a… thing?"

"When Kai and Tala proved him… that he could no longer… "Teach some lessons" to Kai… the guys heard a shoot. And then he was, lying on the floor."

"That means… my father… is no longer alive so… I'm… _alone_."

"What about other relatives? What about your mother?"

"I've always lived with my father… I don't know what happened to her… she abandoned me… or at least my father told me that."

"… I'm… sorry."

"… forget-" the girl couldn't go on. She broke in tears and covered her eyes with her hands. "it's not fair… nothing is fair…"

"Calm down, sweety… calm down." The lilac-haired hugged her and kissed her softly.

* * *

…Ray and Kashira…

"Now, it comes the trial, right?"

"Yes… I hope everything goes right for Kai and his friends. It'll be difficult."

"I know it will, Kashi."

"Everything's a huge mess. We know half of the story, and the ones who know it won't tell. I really hope everything goes alright."

"don't worry, I'll be here by your side. Always. Besides, you have no charges against you, do you?"

"no, but I'm a witness. I saw Kai's parent's death, remember?"

"you're right… so… what do we know until now?"

"Wait a sec, please." The girl grabbed some papers from her mother's suitcase. "She's taking notes of everything we know… she'll probably interview each of us soon."

"And what do the notes say?"

"I certainly don't understand German. And she's writing in German, for me not to understand."

"Not fair!!"

"I know…" the girl looked at Ray, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The guy smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

…Kai and Hilary…

His left arm was around her shoulders, his right hand was holding her's. "Hil… I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Kai… really I'm fine."

"you're not. I know you, I remember you, and I know when it's not ok."

"whatever…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing special…"

"then… isn't it special… to kiss you?"

"I didn't say I wanted you to kiss me."

"Ok, if you don't want to I won't."

"I didn't say I didn't want either!! Kai stop it please!!"

"Ok, ok, don't get mad at me. I'm just tired and I want something…"

"Ehh?? What do you want?"

"I want YOU to kiss me first."

"Are you… sure that's ok for you?"

"Absolutely."

The girl looked at his crimson eyes, and stared at them. 'he's… very handsome…'

She got closer to him, and closer… and she was about pressing her lips against his…

"Kai Hiwatari?" they both split up suddenly.

"You're the first to be interviewed. Please come here, sit next to me."

"Shit…" muttered the two-toned haired guy. He walked to the sit where he was told, and noticed how everyone else stopped doing what he/she was doing in order to listen to him. "As I said before, this is going to be really, really hard. But if you promise you'll take Biovolt down, I will tell you everything I know."

"I will do my best." Said the black haired woman, smiling peacefully, confidently.

"ok… so… what do you want to know?"

"Everything. I need to know everything you can tell me about Biovolt and your past." Asked Irena.

"ok… but acknowledge that everything I'm gonna tell you… it's for her safety." Kai pointed Hilary, who gasped in return. "so as long as she's safe… I will go on with this."

"She will be safe. Now please, can you start?"

"Ok… ok. My grandfather's name is Voltaire Hiwatari. He's the owner of the Russian Balkov Abbey, and he has got many seats like this all over Russia. When I was six, he took me away from my parents, and decided I was going to be raised up there, in Moscow. My father's name is Rand Hiwatari, and my mother is Rhylie Masiko. I assumed they were dead, what I confirmed years later. I was risen up in the Balkov Abbey, my special trainer was Boris Balkov, who followed my grandfather's orders… and his desires. If we didn't behave, punishments were held, and those came from kicks, slaps and those, to the special punishment or 'special training' as it was sometimes called that was… rape. That was the worst, and was held by Boris on the room that some of us call 'dirty room'."

"Did you went through it?"

"Please, I'm trying to do this just for Hilary to be safe, AND it's difficult so, let me tell and don't interrupt." -claimed Kai. –" Yes. I went through that, many times. Some of the boys in the abbey did as well, but I don't think they had it as much as I did… at least, for what I know."

"Okay. When did you left that place and why?"

"I left the Abbey when I was around nine. I was tired of all that, except from one thing: Black Dranzer was the only thing I had ever wanted. So I got it. I stole the blade, and the explosion it caused made me get terribly scared of being punished severely, so I ran away."

"And then you went back in…"

"… during the beyblade championship in Russia, three years ago. Curiosity drove me to that place, as always. But I lasted only a few weeks. Punishment took place just once, for 'training reasons', explained the trainer. The last time I was there it took place several times. It was this. The last time I was and will ever be."

"So, after you arrived there in order to look for the kids and run away with them, you got your punishment several times, coming from Boris Balkov, right? – Kai nodded. – And then you escaped."

"Something happened before. We heard a gun shoot. And then we saw **him**. He's dead. Or at least shot."

"Some news to me. Well, Kai, I am really grateful you for explaining me-"

"Whatever. As long as you finish all this."

"I will do my best. Tala and Bryan, would you please come here? I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Yes lady…" both companions walked near the woman, and sat on the two seats that were the closest to Irena, who started taking notes.

* * *

**Well, some for you to enjoy there. It's long since I updated last, I'm sorry. There are probably two or three chaps like this left, in which everything will be understood. **

**I'm sorry if I'm making a mess out of this, but I promise everything's going to turn in a happy ending. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**See ya!**

**Mikaera.**

**Ps. Don't forget to review!!! Please!! **


	23. Her Eyes

**Hi back readers! Exams out, I'm back with this story. By the reviews I can tell you're liking it, and I really hope you're enjoying the last chapters. **

**I'm very grateful and will never end thanking God for all the encouraging and magnificent reviews I receive from you guys, and that's the best part of writing a story. **

**I feel so glad when you like the things I write, and feel very sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes you will find in this piece of writing. As I said before, my mother language is not English and every time I write in this language I do it because it helps me to practice, and besides I know that many of you like what I write and… in the end I write this for you people. **

**Here it's chapter 23! Have fun!

* * *

**

When the love has to end: Chapter 23: Her eyes.

"Tala and Bryan, would you please come here? I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Yes lady…" both companions walked near the woman, and sat on the two seats that were the closest to Irena, who started taking notes.

"Shall I start?" asked Tala. Bryan nodded at him, so Tala went on. "I was taken to the abbey after my parents were killed. Truly I don't remember my parents…. I don't even remember their names… I wish I could though. But no one knows them, when they were killed the only thing I had as birthright was my father's surname. I was told I had a sister too, but she's supposed to have been killed by the men that broke into my house that day. I lived in China, with my family. My dad's Chinese, and my mother is Russian. I was born in Russia, but we went to live to China when I was a baby.

I lived in the abbey since then… I never escaped, due to the fact that I had nowhere to go. While the other kids came to tell me what _they_ had made them because of the wrong behaviors, I had no idea of what a punishment was.

I started receiving kicks and punches when Kai arrived to the abbey. He turned to be my best friend, so I fought for him some times. And because of that, I got the punishments."

"Were you ever raped?" asked the interviewer.

"… yes." The red haired answered above a whisper. "Twice. One as a child, and one during the tournament in Ottawa. Those punishments were given to me every time I tried to warn Kai about something, and I was discovered."

"I think that's enough for you, thank you Tala."

"Hn. Bryan, you should tell her…"

"I know. I… was taken to the abbey by my parents." Everyone gasped in shock as they listened to this. "I had an older brother… who was strong, rude, and… as my parents said, perfect. Instead, they thought I was worthless, and I had to be risen up to be more perfect or as perfect as my brother was. So they took me to be risen up by _them_. That's why I never went through the worse punishments… my parents are alive."

"So why don't you go and meet them…?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious? They hate me… so I hate them. I fought for Biovolt because I really believed I had to be like my brother… Tala made me change my mind. I don't remember when I realized that all the corporation's people where brainwashers that only wanted you to give them power and strength to do whatever.

Anyway, in front of Boris I always behaved as if he mattered to me, as if I esteemed him. And that's how I got some privileges inside the abbey."

"Which were those?"

"I had free entry to Boris' office. But what he didn't know is that I had changed… and then I stole, with Natasha's help, the keys… for the room where he was hiding the little children."

"You never went through punishments?"

"Kicks were given to every children… and I was included in those. But no worse punishment than that to me."

"Thanks. You might return to your seats, Natasha, could you please come here?"

Bryan walked back to were he was sitting before the interview, and placed a kiss on the girl's lips. She smiled, and walked next to Irena.

"What… do you need to know?"

"You could start by saying how you got to the abbey, and how your life there was like."

"Ok… I was meant to live in that place. I'm Boris' daughter." Most of the sleepy faces' eyes opened wide as they heard that. "I know nothing about my mother… as my father told me, she abandoned me when I was a baby and left him to rise me up alone. As he worked in that place, he took me there… and I was the only girl at the abbey. I could almost do whatever I wanted there, as long as I didn't free any of the recruited boys.

I even had on my charges most of the abbey keys. I could go wherever I wanted, my dad was permissive in that way. He never punished me… until he did. I… went only once through the 'special training'."

Irena listened carefully. Was that man that mad to rape his own daughter? Besides, none of the abbey teens were able to say the word 'rape'. Instead, they said 'special punishment' or 'special training'… if they didn't call it '_that'_ or _'it'_.

"My dad said I was so alike my mother, and I had just her same… eyes. So he… went on with it. It was only once… but I hope it helps you to take Biovolt down."

"It will. Thank you very much, Natasha."

"Your welcome." Then the violet haired returned to her seat and wrapped Bryan. Some not cried tears fall from her grey eyes, definitely different from her father's. Bryan's arms around her shoulders wrapped her tightly, comfortingly.

"It's ok, sweetie… it's ok." Whispered her boyfriend. It was a great relief for some of them The Trainer's death. But for Natasha it was also something hard to deal with… after all… he was her father.

Then he looked at the previously mentioned eyes. Those were unique, and were the ones that had made him fall deep in love with that girl.

Interviews were ready. Now the trial was the only thing left. In addition to this, half an hour of bus travel since they got to Tyson's Dojo.

Most of them were asleep, or resting until they got there. Besides, Kai and Hilary had another thing left.

"Finally… everything's going to be over Kai."

"It probably will… but… certainly I don't want this to be over… without getting something from you first."

Light pink covered Hilary's cheeks. "You… want Me to kiss You?"

"Right… please."

"O.. kay…" her ruby eyes met with his crimson ones. God he was perfect. She started to get closer to him… and closer… and closer… she could feel the winter smell that distinguished him.

She made her lips met with him at last. Russian taste invaded her mouth as he pulled her closer with his hand behind her neck, and ran his tongue through her lower lip.

Damn he was perfect. Everything on him was. Even the biggest mistake he could make, made him more perfect… because it made him more human.

The kiss lasted long, and characteristic on him was also the perfect balance between possession and love he made every time he kissed her.

His right hand held hers, while his left was still behind her neck, and her left hand was behind his shoulders, shyly playing with his blue hair, just like the first time they had kissed.

Tala's POV

I smiled as I saw them finally together. I realized he loved her… more than he could ever love someone else. God it had being difficult to him to leave her behind during the time he had spent in the abbey. But he had never forgot her… Never. Even in the most special moments, he had always remembered his girlfriend.

I had to admit Kai was the person I admired the most. He was my best friend… and I could never forget how much he meant to me. For him I was going to do anything… and for him I was going to fight against Voltaire and his corporation.

I decided to pay a look at what the person next to me was doing. Kenny was sending some mail… to… Tyson's dad?

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Sending an e-mail. It's to inform Tyson's dad we're arriving with some children that need to be checked up by a nurse, and so I'm asking him to call some nurse to the Dojo."

"Hn." I looked at my back. The five infants were sleeping after what had being a long day. It was going to be 11:00 pm.

I yawned and sighed as the minibus stopped in front of Kinomiya Dojo. Wait… where were us going to sleep?

NORMAL POV.

"Ok, everyone out of here, we're going inside!" called grandpa. "Tyson, wake up dude! We're home!" he shouted to his grandson. Everyone laughed at this comment. As they started going outside, Tala stood and stared at the kids.

Then he held in his arms one of them, and started walking to the exit. "Hey Bry, help me with this will you?"

"Sure," smirked the lilac-haired. Also Kai, Natasha and even Hilary stayed and got one of the sleeping children in their arms.

Once inside the Dojo, everyone sat around the table. Tyson dad hugged his son and asked him about the kids, who were finally waking up.

Kai looked around… something was strange here… then he looked at the woman who was standing beside the man.

"Who's her… where do I know her from?" asked the teen to Hilary, who was sitting next to him.

"She's Krina, don't you remember? From the Canadian championship…"

"You're right… what is she doing here anyway?"

"Can you call the children?" he heard the woman ask to Tyson's dad. Tala got up from where he was sitting.

"I will bring one of them here. You're supposed to check them up, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm a nurse."

"I know." Tala walked to Tyson's room, where the little ones were. "Rehki… come with me please." He asked to the Chinese boy.

"What's happening? Where are we?"

"We are in Tyson's Dojo. He's a good friend. Please, come with me… a nurse is going to check you up."

"A… nurse? Isn't she going to… Tala…"

"You'll be alright. I promise."

"…Ok." He walked to the red haired teen and put up his sight in order to look at his blue eyes. "Are we safe?"

"You can say so. It's short missing."

"That's great!" exclaimed the little one.

Around half an hour after there was only one of the kids left to be checked up. And that was Jonathan. When Tala was going to look for him, he was stopped by a rude voice... "I'll take him."

"But… Kai, why?"

"I know why. He… received the 'special training'. I want to be with him." Explained the blue haired guy.

"Rehki did too, remember? But he behaved while being checked…"

"Johnny feared me, there's no reason for him not to fear Krina"

"Ok…" Tala sighed and walked to where Hilary was, taking a seat next to her.

Kai went to Tyson's room, and walked back to the room were Krina was checking the children. After closing the door behind him, leaving only the three of them inside, he spoke to the nurse.

"Listen… you might know the punishments that are held in the abbey… so please, be aware that Johnny went through those."

The nurse gasped in shock. "At… his age?" she asked.

"At his age… anything could have happened to him." Was Kai's reply.

"Would you please leave the room?" demanded the nurse. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever." She acceded at last.

"Kai?" asked soon the little boy, when he was sat on the chair.

"What?"

"What… is she going to make me?" his breath was short and scared.

"Be calm Johnny. She's not going to harm you, okay?"

"Kai…? I'm scared…"

"I'm here. I won't leave your side." He promised, biting his lower lip.

Tears didn't stop running by the kid's face while he was checked up. Then the nurse finally said it was over, and Jonathan hugged Kai. "I'm sorry… but it was something you had to do" explained the teen.

"I know." Kai opened the door, and he walked to were his friends were.

"Please, call some of the guys, I don't know, Bryan, Tala or the girl Natasha. I should check all of you as well. It'll be easier in the trial if you have medical diagnosis."

"Hn. Sure." He walked out of the room, and called Tala to go. After him went Bryan, and then he called his girlfriend.

Natasha entered to the room. She looked at the woman piercingly.

"Is there something wrong…?" asked the woman, slowly pausing herself while looking at her eyes.

"… That."

"…Y… your eyes… are… so much… alike mine…" whispered the nurse.

"I… had never seen the same eyes I have."

"I did once… and that's when I had a daughter. I… saw her only once."

"Why?" asked the teen, completely confused and worried.

"Because… she died. She died after being born. I was holding her in my arms when they took her to be checked up. Then… when she was supposed to be coming back… the girl's dad told me that she had died… she was supposed to have an illness… anyway, I couldn't see her body… I was told I should stay there…"

"But… you were her mother…"

"Yes… but her father wouldn't let me see her corpse. He told me it would be so painful… and then she was buried and…" some tears and sobs interrupted her telling.

"Don't worry… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" the girl wrapped the woman protectively.

"It's that… I had never seen those eyes again and… I'm sorry"

"Don't be… you should go on with this… I'm sure your daughter is in the dearest place in Heaven"

"Thanks… Natasha."

When she was ready, she left the room and called the blue haired teen, who was talking to his girlfriend in a corner of the room.

"Whatever…" Kai sighed, before closing the door behind him and taking away his shirt for the nurse to check him up.

"Why… are you so similar to **him**?" asked Kai suddenly.

"What?!" the nurse gasped, looking at the teen's eyes.

"Your movements… your facial features… your hands… everything… except… your hair and _eyes_… and the fact that you're a woman. You are similar to Boris Balkov. Don't try to hide it… I know Boris for long and well enough… and besides, it's not only me that thinks that… Johnny and Rehki's behavior while they were checked say the same."

"If I tell you something… you must promise not to tell anybody."

"I won't… until YOU tell everybody."

"I'll see what to do… but since you've found out my likeness to that man… I should tell you… my real name is Krina Balkov."

"W… What??!" Kai gasped in shock.

"I'm… I'm Boris' sister." Kai leaned his back against the wall suddenly. His breath started to fasten unconsciously, he couldn't close his eyes because of the fear he was feeling… his hands tightened and his heartbeat fastened as well… "Kai! No, I promise I won't hurt you! Please let me explain!"

"Tell me! Tell me everything that could mean that you're different from him! You even speak Russian!"

"Kai please listen to me!"

"I will. Explain why aren't you working for Biovolt… explain why are you working as a _nurse_. Explain why aren't you living in Russia anyway!"

"The thing's like this…"

"NO! - he suddenly stopped her. - You will explain it… but in front of everyone else." stated the teen.

* * *

**Many things revealed here!! Lol I hope you are still reading. Well… please review and tell me what you think! **

**Any questions or comments… please review!**

**See ya soon!**

**Mikaera. **


	24. The Judgment

**Hi people! Can't believe I'm back? Yeah I know I took long updating this time. Sorry. **

**Well.. many things will be discovered in this chapter… like the madness of a man "who used his grandson for his own benefits…" LOL**

**I hope you like this chap! There is more KaiHilary here, and I promise in next one will be even more!!**

**I love you people!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

When the love has to end: Chapter 24: The Judgment

"NO! - he suddenly stopped her. - You will explain it… but in front of everyone else." stated the teen.

"I can't do that! I told you because you would have figured it out anyway!"

"Please Krina. You must do it… it'll be something else to help with the trial… for us… at least… for the children."

"O…k… it's ok. Let me finish checking you before…"

"Bah, it doesn't matter!"

"Kai! I'll talk in front of everybody for you, let me do this for the trial!"

"Hn… whatever." In fact he hated being checked up by Boris' sister. But something in Krina was different from him. Maybe the fact that she had set her life in the right road was making the discrepancy.

After what seemed hours, both walked to the common room where everyone was sitting in the floor around the table.

(a/n: the way they are sitting is this: Kai; Hilary; Ray; Kashira; Irena; Tyson's dad; Tyson; Kenny; Max; Grandpa; Dickenson; Tala; Bryan; Natasha and Krina (next to Kai). The children are playing beyblade on Tyson's room)

"Krina has something to tell you" Kai's statement interrupted everyone's conversation. The nurse gasped in return, and looked at all the staring faces.

"Come on, if it has to do with all this surely will help for the trial" encouraged Ray. Krina smiled and stared at the floor.

"I… told Kai… I'm Boris Balkov's sister."

The shock on everyone's face was evident.

* * *

Kai stumbled in the dark while walking by the corridors of Tyson's dojo. He couldn't sleep. So many things had being out to light the night before…

…:Flashback:…

"Natasha… may I ask you something?" requested Krina, after telling them what she had previously told Kai.

"Sure…"

"You're Boris Balkov's daughter, right?"

"Yes… I am…"

The nurse looked confused, as if she was thinking something impossible in her mind. "What… about your mother?" she suddenly asked.

"My father told me she had abandoned me right after I was born… I don't know her name, I just know she was Russian."

"When the baby I previously talked to you about was born… her father… was Boris Balkov." If the people there were astonished before, now they were all frozen by the news. "My daughter is also Boris' daughter… she was supposed to be dead but…"

"What about your eyes?" inquired Kai. "They are so similar to hers…"

"Well… that… could be because one way or another I would be her aunt…"

"You're not JUST her aunt" stated Ray, suddenly taking part of the conversation. "What happened to you? Why Boris is your daughter's father?"

"He… raped me. And I got pregnant from that rape."

"When? How old where you?" asked the Chinese boy.

"I was 17… and he was 27. My daughter was born on September 20th."

"I think… Boris… forgot… to change… the birth date."

"This can't be real…" whispered Krina, her glazed eyes fighting back tears.

"It IS real." declared Kai.

"But… just another question Natasha… how old are you?"

"I'm 16." Answered the teen. Krina got up suddenly from where she was sitting, and rounded Natasha's shoulders with her arms, pulling her in the warmest embrace Kai had ever seen.

Shining smiles on most of their faces, some of them were crying still. Kai didn't know if he had to cry or shout.

…:End of flashback:…

It wasn't fair… but anyway he was happy about them. Not having a mother to hug and kiss was something that hurt him more than anything else.

Tyson's dojo was crowded that day. With Tyson, in his room, were sleeping Kai, Max, Ray, Tala, Bryan, and Kenny. In the guests room, Hilary, Kashira, Krina, Natasha and Irena were sleeping with the five kids. Dickenson, Grandpa and Tyson's dad were sleeping in another room.

Kai made his way outside the Dojo. Cold night air surely would make him relax. He sat on the grass and put his sight up to the sky.

'At least I'm back here… god I hate Russia… I want to see her… but that's impossible… I'll never see my mother again… I have to assume she's dead. Voltaire killed them both… I hate him. I hate him more than anything else.'

"…Kai?" the well known voice interrupted his thoughts.

The guy turned round. "Hilary?"

"Hi… it's cold outside…"

"That's why I want to be here…"

"Is there something wrong Kai?"

"… not at all.."

"It's because of Natasha and her mother?" she asked suddenly, sitting beside him.

"… you're able to read my thoughts as if they were written, Hilary"

She smiled and stared at him. "Kai… all of us have different stories and that's why you're so confused… call it destiny, call it lack of luck, but each of you guys have a painful past that won't be solved easily."

"Tomorrow's the trial right?"

"Yeah… we have to be there at 7 am…"

"Dammit… I don't want to be there… Voltaire will be there too…"

"I know. Come on Kai, you'll be strong. We have a good lawyer, and besides, Tala, Bryan, Natasha, Kashira and you have good arguments. Voltaire hasn't them. I'm sure you'll make it out."

"Thanks for the support."

"What else can I do for you, Kai? I want to see you ok, but I know you aren't…"

"Just stay here."

Hilary sighed and rested her head on Kai's shoulder. He let a short breath of air escape from between his lips. "Hil… thanks for everything…"

"You don't have to thank me, Kai…"

"Sure I have to… you are still here after two month I was absent… please forgive me…"

"You know you had to go… that's why the kids are here, right? You saved them…"

"Tala, Bryan, Natasha and I did."

"But I'm sure it would have been different without you."

"Remember the last letter I sent you?"

"I have it… I loved the song Kai…"

"Hn… thanks." He took her hand on his own and pressed it against his chest. "Hilary… I'll always love you… you mean so much to me, you can't imagine…"

She just smiled. With his left hand he took her chin, and before she could say anything, she was feeling Kai's lips just a few millimeters apart from her. "Kai… I love you too…" he pressed his lips against hers.

Kai linked his fingers with Hilary's, and ran his tongue by her lower lip. His urge to kiss her was so much he couldn't stop it. The hand on her chin made it's way towards her back and slid to her waist, pressing her body against Kai's.

She let Kai in and he introduced his tongue, feeling her kiss him as she had never done before. Her right arm rounded Kai's neck, and pulled him even closer.

She moaned at the need of oxygen and he let go, stopping at a centimeter from her lips. "I love you Hilary." He stated in a whisper.

* * *

Walking into the courtroom, Kai wanted to forget it all and run away. He could feel his heart pondering hard against his chest, this would be a difficult thing. At his sides were Hilary and Tala, behind them Bryan, Natasha, Ray and Kashira, and after those the rest of the Blade breakers with the adults and children. Irena was no longer with them, she had left due to profession things.

Kai sighed. He was scared. But here, fear was not something he had to think about. It could mean failure and that was not an option.

He stood outside for a minute, with Tala, Natasha and her boyfriend.

"Guys… this will be difficult…" Bryan spoke, looking at each of their worried eyes. "but as long as we keep together we'll finish them for once and for all…"

"We will. Let's go." Stated Natasha.

As they entered the room they could see the wooden doors and benches. The judge was sitting in the front, and on both sides were places for him and his opposite.

Kai felt his heart ponder even harder when noticed who was sitting there. So did the other guys. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all. But it was long since he had seen that man. Voltaire sat impassively, acting as if he didn't care, and maybe he didn't.

He looked at Kai from head to toe, and Kai had a hard time avoiding shiver. The old man looked at his lawyer, just as evil as him.

Kai was seated, and the procedures began. After the proper formalities the judge hit the hammer on his stand. Now it began.

"We shall begin the proceedings by listening to the list of causes for the accused." The judge nodded at a man they hadn't seen before. He took a paper and read out loud.

"Voltaire Hiwatari, you have been accused of drugs traffic, human threatening, weaponry, and murder. You have been involved in an organization aimed to rule the world, threatened infant safety, and did illegal experiments. Court proceedings have already found you guilty of previous crimes, the aim of this judge is to determine of you are guilty or innocent to the crimes relating to the accusations of torture, human degrading, murder, assault, emotional pain, and assisted rape of the minors Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivannov, Natasha Balkov, Rehki Khan, Mariek Wallshau, Mark Thoms, Ruben Hall, and Jonathan Adams."

Murmurs buzzed in everyone's ears, coming mainly from the public seats. "Now, Irena Repchanski is to provide the evidence against Voltaire Hiwatari." The woman got up from where she was and gave a last look to the children and the teens affected.

"The first evidence I have –she pronounced clear and loudly. – is the medical diagnosis from the injured children, and the absence of their ID. There are photographs of several injures produced on their body by untested chemicals and machines, which are more evident on four of the affected minors."

The woman walked to the judge and put the papers she was handing on the desk. Then she looked at Voltaire. It was their side to go first. She placed a hand on Natasha's shoulder when the man walked to the stair and swore on the offered Bible.

A strange thought went across Kai's mind. "He's never been a religious.." he whispered to the red haired sitting beside him.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you claim innocence to all allegations against the previously mentioned children, is that correct?" Irena started.

"Of course it is correct." Answered the old man. Kai's fists tightened and Tala looked piercingly at the man's eyes.

"Then how do you explain the physical and emotional damage that Kai Hiwatari now bears?"

"My grandson and his friends have always been rebel teens. Anyone who has to take care of children would know at their age that is possible. I never got to know what punishments were held at one of my seats, the one on Moscow. I think I should have been more aware."

"Yes, you should have. But then, how do you explain the scars on your grandson's body? If you weren't aware of the rest of the teens, you should at least know those on your own relative, don't you think?"

"I'm afraid Kai has always had his ways of self-mutilating. He never talked with me about this things, but I've noticed he has done things to his body without my approval. What can I do with a teenager like him?"

"I'm sure the teenagers, other people in this room and I disagree with that point of view. But the evidence we have is against your words, Mr. Hiwatari. The medical studies on the minors bodies show that they have been under those treatments too, and at their age that is not justified."

The judge finally spoke. "Are there any witness that proves what Mr. Hiwatari has said?" he asked to Voltaire's lawyer.

"We don't need any witness-" Voltaire tried to speak, but he was put down by his own lawyer.

"The minors Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivannov are accused of having killed our only witness, Mr. Boris Balkov." Kai frown angrily and looked at Tala. But Irena's hand on his shoulder prevent him from speaking.

"As there are not witness for the accused, we shall proceed within thirty minutes. You may go." He hit the hammer, and most of the people stood up and left the room. A comforting hand was placed on Kashira's shoulder.

"Come here people, we shall prepare for the next part." She guided them through many passages until they got to a room, where everyone entered.

Bryan looked at all of them. They were many people at their side. Dickenson, grandpa, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary, Mariek, Mark, Ruben, Jonathan, Rehki, Krina, Kashira, Natasha, Tala, Kai, Irena and finally him. They would make it out, they had to. It was a must.

"I can't believe he accused me for killing Boris…" sighed Tala, looking at Irena.

"Well, he actually did, he accused both Kai and you." Answered the lawyer

"It's a pity that he has nothing to do with the rape itself…" wondered Kashira.

"What? Sure he has! He ordered it! Boris told me! He told me everything once!" complained Kai, suddenly jumping from his seat.

"But the fact that we know it won't convince the judge…" said Irena again.

'There must be a way… there must be a way to defeat him… there must be some question they have nothing against…' –thought Hilary. Maybe she was the most worried about this judgment. She wasn't able to give a testimony, she was feeling helpless. Suddenly she placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, who was sitting next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Hn… just a little worried." He answered, his voice tone reflecting his feeling.

"If they ask for some of us to go to the stand as Voltaire has just done, who will go?" asked Irena suddenly.

"I think it's better Kai goes. In fact, he's the one who has more charges against his grandfather." Suggested Ray.

"Hn… I'll go… ok."

"It's going to start. We shall go." The lawyer announced, as the people inside the room started to go back to the judgment room.

The judge hit his hammer once everyone was sitting. Voltaire's lawyer spoke for once, asking Kai to go to the stand. Kai walked before slightly palming Tala's back. And Tala understood well.

Tala's POV

I guess he was telling me not to tell. I know he was afraid of everyone knowing what had really happened when Boris suicide. But what if they already knew…

Kai sat on the stand after swearing on the bible that previously his grandfather had touched. He was not a Christian either… or at least for what I knew. But what was then… maybe he didn't want this to be harder.

Then the evil man started to question him. This wasn't going to be easy.

NORMAL POV

"Why don't you start by telling us the truth about your grandfather? Why do you have to accuse him for things that were always out of his control, young man?"

Kai growled. What was he taking him for? "Of course what my lawyer said is the truth. All those who were risen up in the Balkov abbey would know it. Heartless peoples made to be destructions machines, excepts those that weren't brainwashed, or were able to get out of there early enough."

"Do you think you're a hero or something like that by having stopped the children's training? The fact that you weren't satisfied with your training at the Moscow seat is enough to pull away their beliefs of becoming great bladders?"

"They wouldn't have become great bladders anyway. My grandfather's only propose was to become them machines in his plan to conquer the world! And if that isn't enough for you, you should pay a look at the evidence!"

"Your evidence isn't enough to prove Mr. Hiwatari's plan, if there was one anyway."

"The punishments, the bruises and scars, apart from the inhuman training we were committed to, should be enough. As a matter of fact, you can see the medical diagnosis of all of us that show we have been under unstable and untested medical experiments."

* * *

Bryan looked at Natasha. "you're his daughter – he whispered. – you should know about the plans."

"Don't you have any papers or something with their signature? They were along with the keys…"

"I remember. I have them, why?"

"Those are the plans. They're written in German, aren't they?"

"I don't know, I don't understand the language…"

"Give it to me." Suddenly said Irena. "we should have noticed about them before!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. we can still use them. You have them here, right?" Bryan handed her the papers. In fact, those were written in German. She read carefully each of them, with Voltaire's signature at the end of each page. "I think someone forgot to burn some plans…" she whispered.

Hilary wouldn't separate her eyes from her boyfriend. He was having a hard time up there. And she knew it.

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari affirms he has nothing to do against the punishments that were held on the Balkov Abbey." More pressure put on Kai's shoulders, he could feel sweat come to his forehead. If he didn't make it out there, he wouldn't forgive it to himself ever. He could see Voltaire smirking maliciously. If something didn't come up to his mind in that right moment he would be lost.

Kai knew deep down which proves would finish Voltaire's excuses. But was he ready to tell all these people the worse punishments held in the abbey, that were also the cause of most of the scars on his body?

He looked at his friends. Tyson, Max and Kenny were thumbs up giving him strength. Ray and Kashira were, fingers crossed, wishing him luck. Tala, Bryan and Natasha were too concentrated on his words and Voltaire's lawyer dialogue. And Hilary… was crying.

"He has. He has a lot to do with it. All the punishments held in the Balkov Abbey in Moscow, in the hotel in Ottawa, in every seat he owns has to do with him. He's the man behind this. He ordered the drugging, the physical threatens, the emotional pain, and he also ordered the rape." Most of the people gasped at hearing this. Many angry faces turned to look at Voltaire, and others stared at his grandson.

'that's it. I've said it. I said the word that will hit them all.' – thought an smirking Kai.

"How do you explain that?" still the lawyer didn't have enough. Kai gasped in return. Even though everything was turning to his favor, he still didn't have a way to prove the orders. His sight went blank.

* * *

**Next one is the last chap. I have to admit, i don't want this to end. But i'm really greatfull for all the support i got from you people, i couldn't go on if i didn't have it. Thank you. **

**Ok, now… I hope I can update soon! Review people, and I swear I will! **

**Thanks for reading..**

**Mika. **


	25. I Love You

**Tomorrow's my birthday! YAY! '¬¬**

**I want this story to get to an end less than you guys. But this is the last chapter. The last chapter of "When the Love has to End". **

**I sincerely hope you like it…**

**Author notes are in the end of the chapter…**

**There you go…

* * *

**

When the love Has to End: Chapter 25 (last chapter): I Love You. 

'No Kai… don't give up… you know he's guilty…' thought a worried Ray.

'Come on boy, you can do it…' though Krina. 'Please take him down…'

"You want proof, right?" suddenly asked Irena. Most of Kai's friends sighed relieved. "Then why don't you pay a look at the medical diagnoses? DNA shows that the man called Boris Balkov has been raping several times these minors, and what's more, here are the orders. The language may be unknown for some of us, but it's written in German and was collected by one of the teens from the man's office. It has Voltaire Hiwatari's signature on it, there's no way to prove back that he hasn't got to do with the punishments."

Her words meant complete silence in the room. Suddenly the judge spoke. "Please hand in the papers and explain why didn't you hand them before with the rest of the evidence."

Irena sighed. "The inflicted boy with the recompilation of this information hadn't handed it out before, that's why."

Kai could see how Bryan closed his eyes in approval. That's why he had always behaved well. Thinking back he realized, Bryan had never rejected Boris, he had never denied to training… and he truly had got advantages from that. Everything was clear.

Then he looked at Voltaire's face. Rage was his characteristic at this moment, he had never seen him so angry before. And he was happy about that.

"Now it's your time to say the verdict." Irena pleaded to the judge, who took all the evidence, hit the hammer, and ordered everybody to leave the room.

* * *

Ray sighed heavily. The day before had been a long one. Subconsciously he grabbed his girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer. 

"You tired?" she asked, above a whisper.

"I am… very tired. But anyway… I'm thankful to this experience… I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"Yeah… but I'd prefer I had met you apart from all this…"

Ray smiled comprehensively. Indeed, if it hadn't been by Kashira's mother help, they wouldn't have won the trial. And it had been due to her hard work, and, he had to admit, Bryan's bravery in stealing Boris' and Voltaire's plans, they wouldn't have succeed. He could retell exactly how things had gone at the court. He hadn't missed a second.

He could remember Voltaire's face growing in anger, his lawyer standing up and trying to defend him, Bryan's smirk when he handed, for once, the needed evidence, and Irena's peaceful look when she pronounced the words that would take down the corporation…

Voltaire had been given everlasting sentence, and he could clearly remember Kai's face lightening up, and Hilary cheering when the applauses could be heard from the public seats.

It had seemed an eternal second. Witnesses were not needed, the evidence Irena had was enough. Now the new recruits would be given to adoptive families, and the other teens… well, before thinking in what they'd do next, they had many things to process.

Ray smiled weakly and placed a soft kiss in Kashira's lips. She had known it from the beginning. She had been the only one who had never lost hope in her mother as a professional, and in the teens.

* * *

Krina smiled at the sight of the beautiful sunset that could be seen from the Kinomiya Dojo. Happiness tears started to from in her grey eyes, as she remembered the baby she had once given birth to. She was alive. Her only daughter was alive. 

God, if she could only repeat for a second the relief in the teen's faces when Voltaire was finally found guilty, and sentenced. Even Kai, who was his own grandson, couldn't be happier at that second.

Darkness reflected on her eyes at the mere thought of her dead brother was obvious. He had kept her only treasure for himself… and what's more… he had given her some lessons she would never forget.

But hope shined again in Krina's eyes when she thought that, for once, she was sure the youngest was in safe hands. And those hands were…

* * *

Slight, evening breeze shifted dark violet hair as Natasha sat down on the grass in the Kinomiya's garden. 

"How are you feeling Tasha?" Caring, strong arms of her boyfriend went round her slim waist from behind.

"I think… relieved. You know… being told I'm not alone is something awesome… being told that your mother hasn't abandoned you… that she still cares for you…"

"I know…"

"I still… don't know how to feel about her… but just the idea that she is my mom makes me feel much better. Thanks Bry… for everything."

"You don't have to thank me… this is how things went on, I did nothing for us to get here."

"Certainly, it was you who stole the papers…"

"It was an accident… -Lilac-haired rested his chin on her shoulder.- you know it was an accident. They were along with the keys, so I took them in case they were a map or some clue."

"And they were such a clue…" she sighed heavily, before turning her head to her boyfriend's and placing a soft kiss that prolonged on his Russian lips.

* * *

"I think everything got to a good end at last" elder words pronounced with such a conviction no one could deny they were true. Everything was over. 

"Would you like more tea, Stanley?" Grandpa offered at the man sitting next to him in the kitchen table.

"No, thanks, it's fine."

"Had you hope for these teens to make it?" suddenly the other man, Tyson's father, interrupted the tea-conversation.

"Certainly I had. These youths have made their way through most of their adventures and mishaps, I was pretty sure everything would turn fine. Since Kai left to Russia for those children, I knew they were getting involved in another adventure, and they would make it through it, as a team."

"I think you are completely correct, Stanley… after all, Kai, Hilary, Tala, Bryan, Natasha, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kashira have all made their way on their own, and they succeeded. Someone must have brought them up well." He stated, going back then to the tea he was having.

* * *

'Kai… many things happened in Russia you can't remember. But I'm sure you won't forget many things too… and one of them… is Boris' suicide.' 

Lost thoughts of a loner invaded Tala's mind. Sitting by the lake in the garden he could feel a warm evening surrounding him. Everybody was happy. And that was enough for him.

He could clearly enough remember Biovolt's last fall. That was the last one, he knew it for sure. Boris was dead, and Voltaire hadn't much life time already. They had won. They were free… for once.

Nostalgic tears came to his icy blue eyes when he remembered the kids. Now they'd probably be in their new adoptive homes. He was glad they could save them, and he had to admit, they wouldn't have done it without Kai's help. The Russian was very strategic at the time of making decisions, and he had been when he decided to go to Russia after the tournament.

Kai had risked it all when going. He had a girlfriend in Japan, and evil hands in which he hadn't got to fall again. But anyway he had done it. They had escaped, for once and for all.

* * *

"Nah I don't think so! I think this is about to begin, dudes!" over-happy Tyson spoke between two pieces of cake he was eating. 

"Tyson…" sighed Kenny.

"No, Chief, he'll never change. His spirit is up to limits today… yeah… here we go again…" Max complained, at the sight of his teammate waiting for a challenger.

"I no! Tala!!" he cheerful said as he grabbed his beyblade and went immediately to the garden looking for the redhead.

Max and Kenny sighed heavily, and followed their friend. If the last one had been a hard day, then this one was going to be even harder, having to stand Tyson that way already.

* * *

"Finally… some peace and quiet…" ruby eyes closed calmly, tired head resting on the shoulder of the guy next to her. 

"I remember when all this began… I was so foolish…" caring hand on her back pressed her tightly against his chest.

Her eyes opened suddenly and met with crimson ones of the guy she loved. "Why do you say that?" she asked above a whisper.

"Hn… just thinking I couldn't tell you what I felt… for you…"

"Kai… we all are afraid of what others may say if we tell them what we feel… and that's because nobody has the necessary self-confidence not to fear rejection… remember I am your first date…"

"Yeah… anyway… I'm happy I told you for once…"

"I'm happy too Kai. I'm happy… all this mess has got to an end."

"Hil… sit here…" he asked suddenly, himself taking a seat next to her in the fresh grass of the garden.

She took her place next to him, and reclined her body on his. Kai clutched her little hand in his bigger one, and linked their fingers. "They fit" she whispered.

Kai smiled playfully, and taking her by surprise he grabbed her chin with his right hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her free arm rounded his neck pulling him in a warm embrace at the time they kissed.

Hands still holding each other, his right arm now around her waist, she gave in and let him kiss her passionately.

Once they broke up the kiss, Kai stared at her beautiful eyes in such admiration. It was what he felt for her. He admired her bravery, he admired her courage to express herself, say what she liked and disliked, say what bothered her and what pleased her.

He could remember each step of their relationship as if it was written. He could remember the movie they had seen in his birthday, how they had got closer to each other subconsciously, the t-shirt she had given him, that now he was wearing… how he had been 'chosen' to sleep with her in Tyson's playful game, how he had kissed her in his birthday night.

He could remember the tournament notification, and his sudden change of attitude at the Biovolt's note… how she had been next to him each day, during the trainings, giving him a reason not to give up against his grandfather… how she had understood him when he had told her the truth, and how she tried to defend him when he was caught at the tournament…

He remembered the last sight he had of her, when he saw her running away, non-drying tears on her cheeks while she ran, pretending that everything had to be ok, that he would be fine.

When he finally escaped, and they had their first closer relationship, in the room, while the final match was taking place. And he also remembered when he had wrote her the letter and attached the song, because leaving was a must.

How he had missed her and never forgot her, and how he had met her again, by mere chance, in the Japanese airport. The sleeping beauty.

And then at the courtroom, when she had even cried for him not to loose hope. Never… she'd never let him fall. And he knew that. He loved her.

He loved her more than anything else in the world.

Staring at handsome crimson eyes she thought about him. How he had first passed right through her without even saying 'hello'… and how the relationship had changed with time… how he had saved her life, risking his… twice.

How she had worried about him, and how the mutual affection had been evident in his 16th birthday. How he had turned aggressive at Biovolt's unexpected appearance, and how he had left her… promising he would return.

She had never lost hope in that guy. She had always believed he would make it… and he had made it.

She could remember his suddenly appearance at the middle of the tournament, and the reason for him to do it… to show her his love… and with that he had made a never ending promise. To love her.

Months after his disappearance she had decided to go and look for him… and that determination of hers couldn't be beaten. And after all he had found her, in the airport… thanks to some mistake she had made.

As well as the trial… how much she had prayed for him to win this for once… to defeat the person he hated the most… and so did her. She could retell his hopeless but determined answers to his grandfather's lawyer… and how she had cried but never lost hope in her boyfriend. She loved him.

She loved him more than anything else in the world.

The most pleased and glad smile drew itself in the Russian guy's face. He was smiling at the most beautiful sight he could ever have. The sight of his girlfriend.

**The sight of Hilary.**

* * *

_The end.

* * *

_

**And… (sniff) that's (sniff) it. I don't want this to end. But now is "When _the story_ has to end"… and there's no other way. **

**Some day this had to get to an end… and here it is. The end. I'm really crying guys… really. I love this story as much as you do… and I'm very proud of it. **

**This is my hardest work as an author, I have developed all I learned in this story. I know the first chapters may not be as good as the last ones, but I promise that now that the story has finished, I'm going to improve them. **

**I really didn't want to write this chapter, coz as being the last one was a certain meaning that the story had got to an end. And that doesn't cheer me up really. **

**But I believe everything has to get to an end sometimes. And this story is over. I will be doing another KaiHil very soon. **

**I truthfully hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you liked the whole story. **

**I would be very pleased if you guys who are reading this and haven't reviewed do it in this chap, as being the last one I would love to see who're the people that are reading it. Thank you. **

**As for the ones who always review, I want to honestly thank you for all the support you've given me through this long time, since the story started you've always been there helping me to go on with it… really, thank you. **

**I love you all…**

**Thank you again…**

**(sighs…)**

**mikaera. **


	26. Epilogue

**I had to make this… it was a must. LOL

* * *

**

When the Love has to End: Epilogue

Surrounded by peach-color walls, lying on the soft, double sized bed with grey covers, wearing a pair of jeans, a long sleeved, brown t-shirt, was a brunette woman, completely lost in her feelings and thoughts.

Hilary's POV

As I see him now… well, he's a really cool blader, years haven't make him lost his abilities, and in fact he has two children to train… but years ago, he was not the man I actually know. My friends used to call him 'Mr. Strict' or 'Mr. Sourpuss'.

But since I started mixing up with Tyson's gang, in which I met Ray, Max and… Kai… everything started to change. I liked that guy… a lot, really. Until the day he confessed me his love. Even now his mind has some secret's I'll never get to know, and I have learned to live with it.

Nowadays, he's my husband. It's twelve years since I started dating him… and he was my first date in fact. But I love him… I love him since he saved my life twice… since he started to show that handsome guy that was behind his cold shell.

I was interrupted by some knock at my bedroom door. "Yeah?" I answer lazily.

"Mum? Dad's calling… he says he has a surprise for you…"

"Heh, I'm coming Gou."

Kai knows everything about me… we've moved together as soon as he started working, as an engineer in a corporation in Japan. We've had two children, Gou, who's ten years old, and Rhylie, who's the little girl of only five.

Sometimes I think I'm the happiest person in the world. I have a home, I have two children, and I have the best person I know at my side… and that's Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**Now I tell you a little of the story itself. **

**I started writing "When the Love has to End" at the beginning of Beyblade season two in Argentina, that was about April, 2004. I started this story by hand, and I was 14 years old in that time. I even drew some pictures about it, and I have them all still if you ever want to see them. **

**Months passed and then I decided I should publish it. And that's what I did. I got about 15 reviews in the first chapter, and I was surprised to see how much people had liked what was a simple attempting to a KaiHil story. Then I decided to continue it. **

**I started dating a guy at the middle of the story, and you writers or readers can imagine what happens. The story went to a hiatus. I didn't know what to do when I realized this, and I also realized I had lost many of my readers because of the delay. Then I started to update, slowly. **

**I had an urge to finish the story so I did something that was a mistake and that was an alternative ending. It was like a fairytale, and you can see in my profile, I hate those.**

**As soon as I broke up with the guy, I reread the story and I wanted to hang myself from a bridge. And I mean it. **

**I started rewriting the story, and well, this is how it went. Sometimes crazy ideas came to my mind like for example the TyHil thing, but everything had a solution in the end, and turned perfectly well. **

**And basically that's the story of my fic. I really hope you liked "When the love has to End"… and I made the epilogue because I had to make something like when the story started. (Just in case, if you haven't realized yet, the epilogue starts as the story starts :P) **

**And I think that's all… it isn't easy to say goodbye… **

**I hope you'll be reading the next KaiHilary…. i already started writing it. **

**See you soon!**

**Thanks for the support, I already thanked everyone in the last chap. **

**Bye… lots of love for everybody and thanks for the support**

**Mikaera. **


End file.
